


Scorched Earth

by buffylover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Has Issues, Derek is a Bad Alpha, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylover/pseuds/buffylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is busting his ass for the pack and isn't appreciated. then he realizes they don't consider him pack. so he leaves. no if and or buts. they can fend for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there are too many similar fics that are similar. i just had a thought and i wouldn't get out of my head.

Stiles is dead tired. Like nearly dead on his feel tired. There have been a string of attacks in the woods but the wolves can't scent anything. The victims have all survived but are weak and ill for a long time after the attack. Stiles finally found the monster doing it. It's a Romanian hard to pronounce word. Turns out it's a type of vampire that doesn't drink blood but drains the life energy of the victim. Leaves them alive, Stiles and books think it's too keep casualty down and hunters off it's back, but there is a potion that helps to replenish the lost energy. Stiles has loaded all the information onto a thumb drive for Derek. Derek has been grumpier and angrier with Stiles so he wants to get on his good side. He doesn't know what he did to piss of the Alpha because he's helped out all summer with a couple monsters and reading up on pack dynamics to give advice. The pack seems to be doing better. Erica and Boyd had come back after getting beaten by a pack up north that caught them in their territory. They had shown up with some wounds and begged Derek to take them back. He had. Jackson was a wolf now and Scott had joined the pack bringing Stiles with him. Well, Stiles was allowed as long as he was useful.

Stiles pulls up to the building that Derek lives in now, it's a huge old scary building that is mostly empty and mostly metal and concrete. Derek has a loft here. Stiles takes a deep breath thinking about all those stairs he's going to have to climb. He's so tired he wants to cry. A week ago Derek had shown up in his room demanding he help find out what was terrorizing the town. Stiles had thrown himself into it since Derek kept showing up and yelling at him when he couldn't find anything. It had gotten so bad that Stiles had stayed up the last 48 hours to keep researching. He was behind in all his classes, hadn't seen Scott all week and his dad was looking at him with such suspicion that Stiles quacked inside every time the Sheriff looked at him. Stiles shook off the bad feeling and headed up the building. 

He was breathing hard by the time he got up to the loft. God, he was so tired. He opened the door and walk in to find the entire pack lazing around watching a movie. Scott was laying on the couch with Allison in his arms and Isaac sitting so his head was close to them. Lydia and Jackson are on a love seat while Erica and Boyd are laying on a blanket on the floor. Derek is prowling around the loft behind all the others. Derek looks at him and huffs a sigh. “What is it Stiles?”

Stiles feels something cold start to trickle in his soul deep down. “What the hell is this? A Pack night? Why wasn't I told about it?”

“Because you're not pack, that's why.” Derek growls out. “What did you find out Stiles”

Stiles wants to laugh and scream. “Why the hell am I doing your work if I'm not pack?”

“Cause you're desperate for friends.” Jackson snarks in a small voice. No one defends him. He glances at Scott who huffs out a half laugh. 

The cold is getting stronger and stronger in him. Derek growls even louder “Just tell us what you learned Stiles. Then leave. We're doing pack bonding now. You're not welcome.” 

Stiles can feel his heart beating faster and faster. Jackson laughs out loud. “jeez, Stilinski is going ot have a panic attack. Pathetic.” 

Scott still isn't standing up for the boy he calls his best friend. No one who Stiles helped save is sticking up for him. Stiles isn't really listening anymore. He's thrown back to a memory of his grandmother. 

***   
He's sitting around a table with his mom and her mom, grammy. He's 12. His mom and grammy are discussing an old friend of his moms who just got divorced. He knows his mom hasn't talk to his women in years and he asks why. 

“Well Stiles.” His grammy always laughs a little at his nickname. “It's an old Irish thing. We are a charming people but when someone hurts us, hurts us deeply in our hearts and souls, deep where our pride lives we turn on them. It's a sad thing many people call a 'black mood'. We hate very strongly and we are not very forgiving once we really and truly hate someone. So that's why you have to work hard to always try to forgive someone before it becomes too late.”

“What does it feel like?” he asks her. 

She makes a sad face then looks at him. “It's cold. Like the person you hate is dead to you. And nothing they do matters anymore.”

***   
He feels an avalanche of cold inside him. Like a mountain of snow is pouring into him while he looks at he pack. He reaches into his pocket and takes the thumb drive out and steps on it crushing it beneath his boot. 

“My research!” Derek yells. 

“No Alpha Hale. It was my research. Research I thought I was doing for a pack that didn't appreciate me but at least accepted me. But since I'm not. It's just some new information that I learned for myself. You're not my alpha so I don't have to submit to you anymore. I'm not your bitch. Don't come to my house again.” He turns to Jackson. “Jacks, you know what is pathetic? Turning yourself into a monster so you can be better at lacrosse then Scott then dumping your girlfriend cause you want to be able to sleep around when you're popular again. Or that girlfriend taking that guy back when he wants her. Or Allison, you're mom trying to kill Scott cause you two were still sleeping together. Or Scott, abandoning me at every turn to spend time with Allison.” Scott's mouth hangs open and Allison looks like someone slapped her. “I don't even know what to say about the runaway twins there. As for you Hale, pathetic is sleeping with Kate Argent and letting her get close enough to burn your family.”

Derek is frozen in place and the rest of the pack looks wrecked. They keep looking at Derek like they don't know what to say. “Lydia's a genius. Make her do your research. You at least seem to want her around.” 

He turns and heads to the door. “And Scott. The official cost of being your friend is too high, I quit. The rest of you. Save yourselves from now on. I'm done.”

He walks out and doesn't bother shutting the door. One of them can do it. He heads down the stairs back to his car. He drives home and is making list of things he has to do this weekend now that he doesn't have to do anything for the pack. He'll actually get some sleep. He gets home to a quiet house. His dad is already asleep. He climbs into bed and falls blissfully asleep. Without the stress of saving the pack, he actually feels lighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up with plenty of time to make his dad breakfast. He's hoping he can start to fix his relationship with his dad. He heads downstairs and starts the coffee and eggs for his dad. He makes sure he uses mostly egg whites. And the toast will be whole wheat. His dad comes into the kitchen as he's finishing already dressed for work. “Here you go Pops”

He pushes the plate over to his dad. “What did you do?”

He makes a face. “Nothing. I'm innocent. I just got up and had some time.”

“Well thanks son. That's really nice of you.” His dad starts to eat and read the paper. Stiles is making a grocery list and a list of his homework that he's behind on and what he has to do to catch up. It's not as bad as he thought so he's happy. His dad gets up and tells him to be good. Right after his dad leaves he showers and gets ready to head out. His first stop is a lumber yard for some Mountain Ash. The guy gives him a weird look and asks if that “Crazy Vet” sent him. 

“Oh you mean Deaton. Sure, yeah he sent me.” He tells the guy helping him. They start walking down the rows of lumber. 

“That Vet says it calms the animals or something. I don't know but yeah we have some. It's not a very hard wood so we use it for ornamental carvings. Here are you go” The man shows him a smaller selection. Stiles grabs a number of lengths and thicknesses. And heads to the check out. He loads his jeep with them and heads next to a nursery. There he picks out a selection of Monkshood, or wolvesbane as it's called on the streets. He got specific sub-species names' from the Argent Bestiary. He gets a couple that are weak and one that is deadly if ingested. The horticulturist warns him not to let livestock near the plants cause they are toxic if eaten. He assures the man that he knows. Next he picks up a couple shrubs, Rowen or Mountain Ash. It's a pretty plant with bright red berries. Hmm, Stiles wonders if the berry juice would do the same as the burned ash. He'll have to try it out. 

He heads home and get's the plants in the ground. The Wolvesbane he puts in the corners of his back yard so his dad won't notice as much and he puts the Mountain Ash around the house. One under his window and two in front by the door. He moves about the house and uses the Mountain Ash lumber under the front door back door and all the windows some of them are hard to do in a way his dad won't notice but he does it believing as he set them that no wolves will be able to cross. After a couple hours of work he's dead tired again but his house is fully wolf proof now and he'll have weapons once the plants get some growth to them. He goes online and orders a couple rapid infusing Epi-pens to put sedative and wolvesbane into in case the wolves act up. 

He does homework for a couple hours and catches up on Econ and History. He goes downstairs and throws the makings for beef stew into a slow cooker and cleans the house for a couple hours so his dad can come home to a clean house. He finally looks at his cell in the evening just in case his dad is coming home late. Hmm, 50 next texts and 11 missed calls. He actually starts scrolling through his texts. All of them are from Scott. They start out about as well as Stiles assumed they would. Stiles starts to read some of them out loud. 

“How could you say that to Allison? She's never hurt you. I can't believe you said that to everyone.” that one was a couple hours after he left the loft. Good to know Scotty boy can react fast to events. 

The next ones start in the morning. “I'm sorry Derek is such an ass. He should have been nicer when you were doing research.” 

“Jackson is jerk. You know that. Don't let him get to you.” that one an hour later. And the next a few minutes later. “What's wrong Stiles? What won't you talk to me?”

Wow Scott is an idiot. The texts have more begging and anger as Stiles ignores Scott. But never once does Scott says he's sorry for not fighting when Derek said he wasn't pack or when Jackson called him pathetic. The final text is a couple minutes ago saying “Fine, be a jerk.”

Scott is not a brain trust. Stiles shakes his head and delete all of the texts. He looks and Scott never left a voicemail so he's done with that. He gets back to homework before his dad comes home for dinner. He finishes his work for Chemistry right as he hears the door. He goes down and greats his dad. “Heya Pops. How was work?”

“It was fine Stiles. Oh is that stew I smell?” His dad excitedly asks. 

Stiles smiles and nods “Yup. It's been cooking for a couple hours so it should be good. But you have to eat more of the veggies then meat.” He shakes his pointer finger at his dad. 

“Fine fine. But I'm taking big pieces.” They head into the kitchen and dish up some food and head into the living room to watch some tv. 

They talk about random things until Stiles turns to his dad and asks “hey dad, how about we go to the shooting range this week? We haven't been in a couple months and it'll give us some good father/son bonding time.”

His dad looks shocked then smiles a huge smile. “Sure son. How about we go tomorrow in the evening. I only have a half shit tomorrow so we can stop and Millie's first and have dinner. Get full of greasy food then shoot stuff.” 

He laughs “Ok, but you're getting a salad instead of fries.” 

His dad grabs him and puts him in a headlock and gives him a noogie. “I am the man of this house and I'll eat what I want to eat.” He is laughing while he tells his son this and Stiles can barely contain how happy he is that his dad seems to be willing to do things with him again. They clean up from dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge. The Sheriff hugs his son hard before he goes to bed. 

Stiles lays in bed thinking about how happy he is. He can still feel the cold and ice inside of him but he only really feels cold or angry when he thinks about the pack. He still feels love and joy and all those fun things. Good to know. He was a little afraid last night when he was just so angry that he wouldn't be able to differentiate the emotions inside him. It seemed like he could. Awesome. He fell asleep thinking about how happy and carefree he felt about starting to repair his relationship with his dad.

Waking up the next morning was good. He got up to make breakfast again. When his dad came into the kitchen dressed for work “I'm going to get used to this if you keep making me breakfast kid.”

“Don't worry pops. I'll be back to school tomorrow and you'll have to fend for yourself.” He laughs and tells his dad. They eat in comfortable silence.

“Ok kid. Be ready around 5 and we'll get some food then head to the shooting range.” He ruffles Stiles hair on his way out. 

Stiles waters all the plants he planted yesterday and heads to his room. There are no new texts to be bothered by. He tackles his homework. The hours go by fast and before he realizes it's almost 5. He has caught up in all his classes and even gotten ahead in a couple. He changes and gets ready to go out with his dad. The diner is just how Stiles remembers it. They used to go here all the time after his mom died and he hadn't learned to cook yet. They hadn't been back here since Scott was bitten and Stiles had to start lying to his dad. They talk about random things and Stiles talks about school and his dad work. There isn't anything new on the attacks. They head to the shooting range and Stiles watches his dad do a refresher on handling guns. 

His dad does this every time they come here. After the safety lesson the Sheriff hands Stiles the gun and moves back so he can get a couple shots off. He looks down the range and aims. He lets his mind go focus only on the target and fires. The clip is empty when he lets his focus relax. His dad hits the return on the target. No misses, all the hits were center mass. 

“Holy cow kid. That's excellent. I wish some of my new deputies were this good.” His dad goes silent for a minute, probably thinking about all the deputies he lost in the Matt and Jackson massacre at the station. “Have you been practicing without me?”

“No. I think the Adderall is finally starting to work. This last couple days I've been feeling a lot more focused then I have in months.” He tells his dad. Hoping he will jump on the pharmacology train as a reason for his sons behavior lately. “The new level of Adderall seems to be helping.”

“That's good to hear kid” His dad does that male squeeze the back of your neck thing. It makes Stiles feel very good. “My turn.”

They trade off taking turns. His dads shots are better then his. His dad gives him pointers and they spend almost an hour practicing. Stiles shots are closer to the heart as the hour goes on. His dad praises him and suggests coming back next week. Stiles quickly agrees. 

“I'm going to to hit the head then we can take off kid” His dad heads to the bathroom. Stiles waits with a surprising patience and calm that he doesn't normally feel. Until of course he sees Chris Argent walking over to him. Of course the creepy hunter hangs out at a firing range. 

Stiles tenses as the hunter walks up to him. “Stiles. Maybe you can get a message to some of your pack of friends.”

“Sorry Argent. You should try to get a message through your daughter. She's intimate with at least one of that pack of friends, maybe even two from some of the lingering looks.” He tells the hunter trying not to laugh or get angry. He doesn't want his dad to see a fight. 

“Allison isn't dating anyone. I would know. She hasn't been with anyone in the pack in months.” The hunter glares at him.

“Really? Cause I saw her at Derek's loft Friday night cuddling on a couch with Scott and Isaac. They were watching a movie. Jackson and Lydia were there too. I bet Allison told you she was going to be hanging out with Lydia and you didn't ask any questions. Yeah, rookie mistake.” He tells the hunter with a mean smile. “They never really stopped dating. I think that's why your wife tried to kill Scott then Derek rescued him.”

He knows that might be too much of a truth bomb, but he's not feeling very charitable towards any member of the pack right now. He lied so much to his dad for the pack. He's not going to lie anymore. 

“That's not true. My wife wouldn't have broken the code.” Chris is practically growling. 

“She might have if she found out here daughter was sleeping with a werewolf.” He says with some pity in his voice. The man did lose his wife. 

The hunter looks angry and sad at the same time. Stiles sees his dad walking up. “So Mr. Argent, you were right. The econ paper is due next week. Allison is slacking.”

Chris recovers fast and smiles. “Thanks Stiles. I'll make sure I talk to Allison.”

The Sheriff walks up. “Chris, again my condolences. How are you doing?”

His dad is too nice to be real. The hunter is an ass and still his dad is nice to him.

“I'm fine, Sheriff. Just wanted a quick word about school with Stiles. Allison doesn't tell me much anymore.” The adults go into a conversation about teens and pat each other on the shoulders. “Thanks Sheriff. And I'll talk to Allison.”

They head home and for once in a very long time Stiles doesn't feel any stress between him and his father. They head off to their rooms. He knows his dad will watch tv till he falls asleep. Stiles goes to bed and lays down. Tomorrow is going to be difficult with the pack at school. But he can find other friends. He's not the complete spaz that he was as a freshmen and he did score the winning goal in Lacrosse. He feels a little bit bad about throwing Allison under the bus. But then a petty voice says why should they have happy relationships with their parents when he was destroying his relationship with his dad for them, and they didn't even really want him. So, fuck em.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles got up with a happy sigh. Two days of no pack and he had actually slept a full night. He got ready for school and headed out. The day was nice. He thought about picking a wolvesbane flower but he thought that would be too much of a dick move. He pulled into the school and grabbed his stuff. He had triple checked to make sure he brought all the homework he owed his teachers. He headed to his first class with some hesitation. He had Scott in most of his classes. And there was Scott looking upset with him. Fuck it. He sat down in his normal spot. 

“I can't believe you ratted out Allison. Her dad grounded her. She called to tell me she can't hang out with the pack this week.” Scott accuses him with a bewildered look on his face. Of course he doesn't say anything about the fight in the loft. Just Allison. 

“Scott, let me be clear, I don't car, and fuck you.” He says with a smile on his face. The teacher walks into the room and everyone goes quiet. Scott is looking at him like he swallowed a bug. 

“Ah Mr Stilinski. Do you have the work I asked for this week?” He asks. 

“Yes I do Mr Johnson.” He hands over all the back homework. “And thanks for the extension. I appreciate it.”

The teacher 'hmmm's while he glances over the work. “Everything seems to be correct. You're welcome Mr Stilinski. Let's try to not let that be a habit.”

“Sure.” He goes back to ignoring Scott and paying attention through a whole period. He gets up and heads out without talking to Scott again. The next two classes go about the same. The teacher is impressed with him handing in all his work and a member of the pack glares at him. He feels really petty but he finds it funny every time he catches them glaring. 

Lunch is usually spent sitting with Scott and the pack mostly being ignored. Fuck that. Let's see what else he can do. He scans the cafeteria and sees an old friend, Heather. He hasn't really hung out with her since the whole 'werewolves are real' thing happened. He heads over and smiles at her. “Anyone sitting here?”

“Ah no. it's yours. Hi Stiles.” She smiles back at him. Their moms were friends when they were pregnant with them. “How have you been? Haven't hung out in a while.”

“Yeah, kinda got sucked into Scott and some drama with him. Took a while to realize that I don't really want to hang out with Scott and his pack of friends. I'd like to make my own.” He tells her. 

“Sounds like a plan.” She laughs. She introduces him to the people at the table, he recognizes all of them, some from classes some from lacrosse. He finds himself actually being witty. It's kinda awesome and rare. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. 

After lunch he is in his AP classes that Scott couldn’t get into so he doesn't have to deal with the kicked puppy expressions. Sadly he does have to deal with Allison and Lydia. They stand together almost blocking the door to the classroom. Stiles ignores them and goes to the teacher and hands in his past work. She thanks him and he thanks her for the extension. He turns to go to a desk when the girls literally step in front of him.

“Really?” He asks. 

They glare at him. “My dad grounded me last night. I can't believe you tattled on me like a child. He's furious with me.” 

“Well Allison, I didn't know you were lying to your dad. But color me surprised that the werewolf hunter was upset his daughter, who he's training to lead other werewolf hunters, was hanging out with a pack of wolves. I'm just shocked. And for the record, I have no way of knowing anything about your relationship with your father, we've never had a conversation that didn't revolve around Scott in some way. We never were friends. Oh and did Scott every tell you that he went along with Gerald because your grandfather offered you to Scott like a piece of meat? Oh or that right when he was getting popular and good at lacrosse he made out with Lydia?” Ok he knows those last two questions are really bad. But he can't bring himself to care. 

They both look shocked and angry. “Now go and discuss and leave me the hell alone” He shoos them away. The teacher calls the class to order. He is attentive and answers some questions during discussion. After class Allison races out of the room. 

Lydia stays and comes up to him. “That was cruel of you. You know I didn't really mean that kiss with Scott.”

“Probably, but you still did it.” He tells her. “Now, what do you want?”

“You're still our friend Stiles. You know Derek is just grumpy all the time. He didn't really mean it.” She looks at him making her eyes go big and round. 

“Hmm, then why did none of you stand up for me. Instead you laughed when your douchbag of a boyfriend teased me. Not very nice. And truthfully, none of you are worth even a tenth of the crap I put up with to be around you. Now again I ask, what the fuck do you want?” He leans in and actually growls out that last part. He's impressed with himself. 

She backs up and looks angry now. Good they're getting somewhere. “Derek wants to know what you found out. I looked all weekend and I couldn't find anything out. People are getting hurt Stiles, you can't just hold out information that could help us.” 

“Why not? And boo freakin hooo. You looked for a weekend. I looked for a solid week going with less than three hours of sleep a night. Cry me a freakin river.” She looks completely surprised. “And while I was killing myself so you guys could have a fucking movie night, did any of you once think about me that week? Yeah, I didn't think so. You bound yourself to an incompetent alpha. Now you have to deal with it. And leave me the hell alone.”

He turns and walks out of the room ignoring her calling for him. He heads to his next class and again turns in his work. He feels good to get that done but Erica and Boyd are in this class with him. He sits far from them and acts like they don't exist. If they talk to him he's afraid of what he'll say. The class passes quickly and at the end the teacher is smiling at Stiles. He doesn't understand why everyone thought he was stupid, he has massive ADHD, and a genius level IQ. Once he got the Adderall situated he's good to go. 

Lacrosse is one of the more painful parts of his day. The wolves all play 'let's get Stiles without getting caught'. He is going to have some kick ass bruises tomorrow but at least coach thinks he can take a hit now. In the locker room the wolves glare at him until Danny comes over and asks why they are so pissed at him. 

“Well Danny boy, I finally decided to stop being their door mat, and they're all upset about it. But luckily, I don't really car what they think anymore.” He says in a calm voice. He knows from the looks on their faces that they can tell he's not lying. Scott at least looks like he's sad. The rest just look pissed still. He turns and leaves the room. He has to stop at the store before heading home to make his dad dinner. He wants to be there when his dad gets home. 

He gets to the store and actually starts to calm down. He loads his cart with the stuff to make spaghetti for tonight and food for the rest of the week. He is so relaxed that he's most humming, so of course that's when the universe decided to mess with him, he turns around a corner and walks into Derek freaking Hale. Great. 

Derek eyes flash red. “Stiles.”

Stiles acknowledges him “Derek.” 

Derek just glares at him. Stiles decides to wait. He really really wants to talk to babble about a thousand things but he holds on. He doesn't want to break the silence first. The seconds tick away and Stiles almost feels like his skin is crawling with the need to talk, but he forces his body to relax and his heart to calm itself. He doesn't want the wolf to hear his heart and know he's freaking out. 

After about two minutes of not talking Stiles decides to just keep shopping. He pushes the cart forward and starts walking. He gets a couple feet before Derek is reaching out and stopping the cart. “Can I help you, Mr. Hale.?”

“Stiles.” Derek growls again. It's like he doesn't know what words are. 

After another minute Stiles breaks. “Ok, if you're not going to use your words like a big boy I'm going to go. I have a dinner to make.”

Derek looks down. “I need that research, Stiles.”

“That's what you have a pack for Alpha.” He snaps. “Which you made it clear I was not part of, so do it yourself.”

Derek looks up and his eyes flash red again. “You have to tell me Stiles. People will get hurt if you don't.” 

“No Derek. People will get hurt because your wolves can't track a monster to save their lives. You really should train them more and spend less time having movie nights while the token human you treat like crap kills himself from lack of sleep so he can find that little bit of information that you should already know as an Alpha.” He shakes his head. “But luckily, I don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm not part of a pack which means I don't have to do shit for you, Derek.”

He pushes the cart again and Derek lets him. “Stiles, how did you know about Kate?”

He stops. “It wasn't hard to guess. She caused the fire so my dad looked into her history around that time. She bought a burner phone with a credit card. It was traceable. It had multiple text and calls to a phone listed in the Hale family plan. She was late 20's and smoking hot. You were a 16 year old boy. It wasn't hard to put it together with the one question I had. How did a hunter get close enough to the house? She had to smell like you. I bet you probably hooked up the night before or the morning of so she would have your scent all over here. Your family probably thought it was girl you were dating coming to see you so didn't get freaked out until it was too late.” 

He actually feels a well of pity for the man that is quickly squashed by a chunk of cold ice. “But that's enough talking. You should be lost in a book so you can stop the monster in the woods. Goodbye.” 

He finishes his shopping and leaves Derek standing there looking like he's been kicked in the nuts. He gets home and has dinner ready when his dad gets home. They talk about their days and then watch a baseball game. His dad seems relax and happy with him. It's worth anything to get that from his dad. He goes upstairs and does his homework. He gets ready for bed and as he turns off the light. He swears he hears a wolf howl in the distance. Whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a bit slutty

Stiles wakes up a couple minutes before his alarm. He checks his cell. Still no texts from Scott. He's really not surprised, his ex best friend probably spent the night outside of Allison's window reciting poems he wrote about how shiny her hair is. He gets ready and heads out. His dad left a note about working late tonight so he's on his own for dinner. He takes some chicken out of the freezer to thaw. 

He gets to school and actually feels happy to be there. No horrible secrets to keep. He walks up to Heather and say hi. 

“Oh Stiles. Perfect. I'm having a party on Friday. You have to come.” She is bouncing around happy. 

“Sure. I think I can even sneak a bottle away for our liqueur cabinet.” He offers. He might be able to get a bottle of whiskey. 

“Don't worry. My dad has a very well stocked cabinet but they are going out of town for the weekend. It's my birthday and one of my presents is that they are leaving me alone.” She laughs at the idea of having a party without her parents. 

“Sounds like a blast. I'm in.” He high fives her. 

He heads off to class in a happy mood. He sits down in his spot and Scott looks pissed. “You can't go out to a party. Something is hurting people and you have to help us stop it.”

He sighs “Yeah Scott, something is out in the woods. You werewolves really should get on it with your supernatural strength and healing abilities you guys are perfect for it. But I imagine since you were watching movies and relaxing you guys have it all in the bag.” His voice drips sarcasm. “After all, it wasn't like your best friend was killing himself staying up late and not sleeping to research your problem. Since with your super werewolf powers you could totally tell that he was dead tired but it's understandable that you might have missed it since you hadn't talked to him outside of school for almost two weeks. But I'm sure you would have noticed that if your best friend has passed out from exhaustion. But let's not put money on that.”

He turns and gives his attention to the front of the room. He doesn't look at Scott again but he can feel his eyes on him the entire time. He knows what he's saying is mean, but it's the truth. The day passes much the same as yesterday. The pack members come up and trying to talk to them. He shoots them down. Finally Jackson comes up to him in the locker room at the end of practice. 

“Stilinski. Why don't you relax and come to pack night this weekend?” Jackson looks at him like it's painful to talk to him. 

“No thanks. I have plans.” He brushes by the jock. “but have fun, I'm sure another movie night will be an awesome use of your time.”

Jackson's hand flashes out and grabs Stiles arm. “No. You're coming. You're going to do the research and shut the hell up.”

Stiles smiles. He can't help it. This jock might be too stupid to live. “Are you really threatening me? Cause I know for a fact that Argent is just begging for a reason to finally put you down. Do you know that Allison had to practically beg him not to kill you after the whole Kanima thing? Cause she did. He wanted to kill you for breaking the code and killing all those people. You know some of them were deputies that I've known since I was a kid. And you got off scot free. Without any consequences. And yet, you know you're only alive because I thought to bring Lydia to save you. Derek's plan was to butch you and burn your body. That was your Alpha's plan. Killing you. You must feel so secure.”

He turns to leave but Jackson stops him again. Stiles is at his breaking point he has no more patience for any of the pack. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little glass vial filled with a clear oil and bist of some purple flowers in it. He jams it into Jackson's mouth and slams the wolf's mouth shut. A second later Jackson is on all fours coughing and spiting up bit of wolvesbane. There are little black lines on his face. 

“Don't worry. It's a weak version. Your body will heal it in a couple hours. But never think I'm defenseless Jackson. Never.” He finishes turning away and leaving. He knows he's probably going to get some flack for that, but it is so worth it. Jackson is a dick. 

He heads home and makes dinner. He texts his dad to let him know he's home and to let him know if he wants Stiles to bring him food at the station. His dad tells him he got dinner already. He tells his dad he had better eaten something healthy. He heats up some stew from the weekend. He heads upstairs to get some homework done. He's not going to get behind again. He finishes his homework early and decided to get back to making a codified table of contents for the combined Hale/Argent bestiary he's been making. He hates admitting this but he really likes learning about all these things that go bump in the nights. It's where he found the different types of wolvesbane and knew which ones would hurt a wolf but not actually hurt them. 

It was dark soon and he's been at his work for a couple hours when he hears and feels a hit right out side of his window. It feels like a huge rock hit the side of his house. He turns to the window and waits. He assumes that's Derek to yell at him for harming one of his puppies. Then he sees it. Two red lights. Yup, it's Derek. 

“Can I help you sourwolf?” He asks the darkness outside his window. 

“Stiles! Why can't I get in your room?” Derek growls out. 

“It's call Mountain ash idiot. Do you even know your own mythology?” He teases the wolf. 

“What the hell did you do to Jackson?” Derek gets to the point. 

“Well, he was being abusive so I defended myself. I have one question. Do you actually train them or are you secretly hoping that one of them will break the code and get put down so you don't have to deal with them anymore?” He snaps at the Alpha. 

The wolf looks confused. “Jackson said he tried to talk to you and you attacked him.” 

“Hmm, I always thought wolves could hear when someone was lying. Peter said he could when he offered me the Bite.” He can see that Derek is shocked about that piece of information. “Well Jackson didn't just talk to me. He and the rest of your pups have been getting very handsy.” 

He takes his shirt off. Stiles looks down and is mildly impressed with himself. Running with wolves and the extra exercise has given him a nice body. He has a collection of bruises all over his torso from lacrosse and the extra hits from the wolves on the team. But most noticeable are the very clear hand prints on his arms from where Jackson grabbed him. “I look like a frickin ad for domestic violence. I should be on a poster with a tag line saying 'If he loved you he wouldn’t hurt you'. If I was anyone else Jackson would be at the station now with an assault charge. You know Argent isn't happy with your pack now. Do you actually teach them control or just growl at them a lot and have movie nights so they don't run away again?” 

Ok that last part might have been over the line. But he's not lying, if he was anyone else and Jackson had grabbed him that hard it would have gone bad. The wolf seems to actually be processing what Stiles said. Good for him. “They're scared. I get it. They treated someone like crap and that person knows all their secrets. But let's be honest. If I every told anyone what I know I would be put in a crazy house. You guys are safe from me. Just tell your pups to not assault me again and we'll be good.” Derek growls at him. But nods his head. “Good. Now go away. I'm not in your pack so you have no reason to be here.”

He turns and goes back to working. He's almost done categorizing and combining the information both bestiaries have on Selkies. When he's done he turns back to the window and it's clear. He heads to bed after another hour of work. He likes getting a full night of sleep. He climbs into bed and tries to not think that he was half naked in front of Derek Hale. The man with the hottest body. He does his nightly routine and then falls asleep. 

The rest of the week is basically boring. He goes to school and does more work on the bestiary he's creating. He ignores the pack when they all keep trying to talk to him in classes. A small part of him likes that they keep trying to talk to him. But there isn't an apology in anything they say, no sorry about your not being back or treating you like crap,just more appeals to help them. On Thursday he gets a message from some of the 'boys' from the Jungle want him to come to a drag show on Saturday. Stiles smiles to himself as he sends a reply that he'll be there. A party on Friday and an event on Saturday. Not even a full week out of the pack he has a life. Not bad. Of course life is going to kick him in the teeth and there is another attack that night. His dad get's called away from dinner with apologies to Stiles. He made steak for his dad since he has salad the night before. 

Stiles whips up a dose of the restorative potion for the victim. He knows they'll eventually bring whoever was hurt to the hospital so he heads there with a call to Melissa to see if she's working. She texts him back that she is. He has her meet him in the front lobby “What is it Stiles? We're a little busy tonight.”

“I need you to get this to the latest attack victim. It'll help them recover faster and stave off any long term side effects.” He hands her the potion he made. “You can put it in anything that they're drinking. Tea works.”

“Why are you telling me this instead of Derek? Shouldn't he be the one doing this?” She asks.

“You'd think that. But they don't know how to make this. They haven't read that far ahead in the story.” He tells her. “Just know that it'll make them better and that's all.”

She nods her head and he heads out. He wants to get home before his dad finds out he's gone. Doesn't want to hurt the progress he's made with fixing their relationship. He makes it back before his dad and does a little happy dance to himself. He makes his dad a dinner and puts it in the fridge. He finishes the last of his homework and goes to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be awesome. 

He gets up and the sun is shining. Sometimes living in California is worth all the droughts. The sun is always nice here. He heads downstairs after showering and getting dressed. His dad left a note thanking him for the dinner. The door to his dad's room is closed. He must still be asleep. He quietly gets ready and heads to school. The pack is all huddled together around Derek's sexy sexy car. The wolf might be an ass but Stiles does kinda think his car is hot. 

He walks by the pack without stopping. He doesn't really care what they have to say. But again the universe decides to mess with him. “Stiles!” Scott's grabs him and pulls him into the group. He stands himself up straight. 

“What do you want?” He asks the Alpha. 

“There was another attack. You have to give us your research.” Derek growls at him. “People are going to die if you keep holding out on us.”

Stiles sighs and thinks about it. He's basically done with them. Why not just hand everything over and not have to deal with them anymore. Plus it'll put him in a better mood for tonight. “Fine. It's a Romania Umpier, they're a type of vampire. They feed on a tiny bit of blood and the victims life force. They rarely kill so people aren't likely to be killed if I hold out on you. They like to stay in caves during the day so I bet it's staying in the southwest side of the Preserve around the river there are a number of caves it could be hiding. You should start looking there. It can survive in day light but it hurts it. Tearing it apart will work to kill it. Now shoo. I have to go to class.”

He turns to leave. “Would it have really been that hard to tell us that last week?” Lydia asks sounding annoyed. 

“You know the average person get's 56 hours of sleep a week. Last week I got 20.” He looks her in the eye. “And did I get you guys showing up with food or support? No. I went on 20 hours of sleep in 7 days with Derek showing up nightly to gripe that I wasn't working hard enough. And from how well rested you all looked in school I can't help be think instead of going out and doing nightly patrols for this creature you were all sitting on your thumbs relaxing while I was driving myself to exhaustion and freaking my dad out by affirming to him that I'm lying to him.” 

He takes a deep breath to keep from screaming. “So yes, Lydia, it would have been that hard to tell you last week, because last week when I opened that door and found you all having a FUCKING movie night while I had to stop twice to keep from passing out on the stairs, all I wanted was to never see any of you again. You wolves can smell how tired I was and not one of you asked if I was ok.” He looks up into Derek's eyes. “If that is how you treat allies then good luck as Alpha. Cause no one with any self esteem is going to allow you to treat them that way. I see a lot of pack wars in your future if you don't start asking like a person.” 

He turns and walks quickly away. He is visibly shaking with anger. How dare they act annoyed while he was killing himself for them. He gets to his locker and sees Heather down the hall. He smiles. He has something to look forward to tonight. They day passes quickly. The pack members in his classes look at him with guilty eyes but he does his best to ignore them. He really doesn't want to start thinking they they have feelings too cause it'll make him feel bad. He doesn't want to let go of his anger at them yet. 

He makes dinner for his dad when he gets home. “So what do you have planned for the night. Another evening on your computer?” His dad asks. 

“Actually I'm going to Heather's birthday party. You remember here?” He tells his dad. 

His dad smiles. “yeah, her mom and yours were best friends while they were pregnant. I remember them teasing me the first time I changed your diaper.” His dad seems lost in the happy memory. Stiles lets him stay there for as long as he wants. “Well that's good. You need to get out more. You're always in your room these days. But be home by midnight. And if you drink, don't drive. Call me and I'll come get you. No punishment.”

“Sure thing daddio.” he makes his dad laugh. He leaves to get ready for the party. Picking out dark jeans and tighter then usual gray shirt with buttons by the collar. He does his hair in spikes and heads out. He parks on the street and can tell a party is going on. There is loud music playing. Heather is lucky this is the richer neighborhood and the houses are far apart or they'd be getting noise complaints. 

He walks into the house and can see people drinking and making out in corners. He sees Lydia and Jackson holding court in the kitchen but does his best to not acknowledge them. A part of him wants to yell at them for not being out on patrol. But fuck it, he wants to have a good time. Before he can go into the back where most of the party seems to be Heather jumps at him. “Stiles. Here drink this and come with me.”

She hands him a very strong rum and coke. He drinks as she pulls him along down a hall to a door. They go through the door and Stiles sees a staircase going downstairs. Heather locks the door and for a second Stiles wants to panic and kick the door down but Heather isn't a hunter. He's not going to get pushed down the stairs and get beat up. She pulls him down laughing and pushing the drink back up to his lips. He downs most of his and feels the heat from the rum burn though his veins for a minute. The basement has been redone with racks of wine and looks like a wine bar. He forgets that Heather's parents are loaded. 

Stiles looks around. It's nice. Heather pulls him close and start to kiss him. He kisses back. They make out for a while then she is reaching down and pulling at the button on his jeans. “Woooh, what are we doing?” He pants. 

She smiles and steps back pulling her top off. “It's my birthday, and I'm turning 17. I'm not going to be a virgin anymore. We're going to have sex.” 

Stiles laughs. “Ok” and they go back to kissing. Stiles holds her close and goes to kiss her neck. She moans and Stiles thinks he might go in his pants from that. But deep breathing helps get that under control and stopped. He pulls his shirt off and she goes to down nibbling and kissing his collarbone. Hmm, turns out he likes teeth on him. He runs with wolves, like that's a huge surprise that he like teeth. He moves down to knees and he unbuttons her pants, she shimmies out of them and smiles down at him. He puts her hands on his shoulders and pulls him close. He kisses and licks her stomach moving down here body. He hesitates before going there not really sure if she wants this but she grabs his head and pulls him right up against her pussy. He moans into her skin and starts to make tiny lick around the outside feeling her body jerk when his tongue slides over the folds not going in, just teasing. 

“Oh god Stiles!” She pants out. “Keep going.”

Who is he to deny the birthday girl, it's her birthday she should get what she wants. Plus Stiles has never been this hard. He feels himself focus on her and ignore his cock. He moves her leg over his shoulder and takes more of her weight on himself. He starts to lick her cleft feeling her body tense and twitch as he does long slow licks. He keeps going until she grabs his head and starts to grind her pussy against Stiles mouth. He moans into her and grabs her ass and keeps the motion going. He's not sure how long they do this, all he can hear is her and all the tastes is her. Suddenly she is pulling on his hair making him practically keep into her wet folds. He shoves his tongue as far as it will go into her and keeps the long licks listening to her body and the responses he can get from it. He has to focus all on her or he'll cum in his pants. HE can feel her grinding harder into him, her body stuttering as he finishes a lick. She is pulling harder and moaning uncontrollably then it happens. She goes silent and pulls his hair so hard he's sure he'll be missing a chunk tomorrow. Then she sighs and her whole body goes lax around him. He pulls away and looks up. 

“Oh fuck. No wonder everyone is having sex. That is awesome.” He smiles at her compliment. He can feel how swollen his lips are. He must look like a mess. She pulls her leg off of him and pushes him down onto his back. “Take off your pants.”

He pulls his pants off and throws them next to him. She pulls a condom out of her pants with a wicked smile at him. Then there is someone other then him touching his cock. He arches his back and gasps. She laughs at him of course. “Yeah, make fun of the virgin.” He teases her. 

“Aww we're about to fix that.” She moves her body over his and slowly moves down on his cock. Stiles has to name the presidents in order to keep from going right then. She's so tight and hot. She makes a pained face and Stiles gently grabs her hips and makes soothing circles with his thumbs. He's not really sure what to do here. She waits a minute that moves. Oh god, the moving. It's the best thing in the world. He lets her to her thing and just kisses the parts of her body he can reach. She leans over him and he kisses he nipples. Feeling her tighten around him when he sucks one into his mouth. He keeps it up for a while until she's moaning “More” over and over. He moves his legs so he has some traction and starts to thrust up into her. “Fuck Stiles. Fuck yes.”

She has her face buried in his neck and she's biting him which is sending all kinds of awesome signals to his dick. He's finding it hard to focus on anything over then cumming but he doesn't want it to be over yet. He starts thrusting hard and she decides to talk dirty while chewing on him.

“Fuck me harder Stiles. Oh god your cock feels so good.” Stiles is done. He can't fight it anymore. He needs to cum. He fucks her harder. Then her nails are on his sides clawing at him deep in desperation and she's being down hard, so hard Stiles thinks he's bleeding now. Then he's cumming. He's not sure if the whining high pitch noises are him, or her. But he lays there sated after and she's still on him, her face on his chest while she pants. 

“Ah did you ahh finish?” he asks while trying to catch his breath. She makes affirmative sounds and just lays there. Stiles is cool with that. 

He strokes his hand up and down her back. After a couple minutes they disengage and she moves to his side. He kisses her cheek “not to ruin the mood, but what was that?”

She looks up with a happy smile and messed up lipstick. “That was two friends having some fun.” 

“Ok so we're not dating?” He asks. 

“No Stiles. But I would like to do that again sometime.” She laughs. “Oh shit.”

“What what what?” Did he do something wrong.

“I think I bit you too hard. You're bleeding.” She pokes the bite mark and there is a mild flash of pain. It's not much. 

“How bad is it?” he hopes he can hide it tomorrow. 

“Not bad. Let's clean up and head back to the party.” they stand up and help each other find their cloths. They clean up in the bathroom and head upstairs. Stiles sees the scratches on his sides. He looks like he's been in a porn. It's still very obvious what they've been up to when they rejoin the party.

The first thing that Stiles notices when they get upstairs is Heather's friends laughing and making kissing faces. She runs off to whisper in their ears. Stiles gets a coke from the kitchen and he sees Jackson and Lydia looking very scandalized at him. Jackson must have listened and told Lydia what they were doing. Jackson makes a face and hides his nose in Lydia's neck. Aww he must smell like sex. The rest of the party is a blur of laughing and talking with people. He recognizes everyone from school but he doesn't really know any of them. Heather and he keep meeting each others eyes and smiling. He heads home in time for curfew and goes to bed. He can't help smiling as he falls asleep. 

Saturday passes quickly. He makes breakfast for his dad and they talk about his latest case. He just says it must be a strange animal and is glad that it's in animal controls hands.

“So son. I see a couple hickeys. Anything you want to tell me?” His dad smirks into his coffee. 

“Ahh just that the party was fun.” he says hoping it'll end the topic. He's already blushing. He's not sure he can handle a full on big family talk about his sex life. 

“Just as long as you were safe.” His dad says. Giving him a stern look. 

“Ahh yeah, safety was taken into account.” He mumbles not looking up. 

His dad pats him on the shoulder. “Good son. Just don't go too fast. Sex isn't something to rush into.”

He nods his head. He doesn't want to tell his dad that he was devirginized so that Heather wouldn't be 17 and a virgin. It was nice. He lost his virginity to someone he cares about but he isn't in love with. It kinda takes some of the pressure of finding someone, he tries to not let his mind go to a scruffy alpha, to date. He's thinking they might get to hang out and do that again sometime this week. 

“So what are you plans for tonight? I have to work the late shift but I could stay home if you want to do something” His dad thankfully changes the subject. 

“Well. I don't have any plans yet. I'm almost done with a chemistry project that's due next week. I might just power through and get it done tonight so I don't have to worry about it.” He lies to his dad. Normal teen lies seem to feel better then the huge I run around with werewolves lies and might die at any minute, those lies burn in his chest. Scott at least can tell his mom what is going on. 

“You've been doing a lot of homework lately son?” His dad makes the statement a question. 

“Well yeah, I don't want to fall behind again. I want to make you proud.” That last sentence comes out a little rough. 

“Ah son. I know we've been having some issues, but I'm always proud of you.” He gets up and pulls Stiles into a hug. “You're a good kid, just a little weird. Why don't you hang out with Scott tonight?”

He tenses in his dads arm. “Ahh I don't think I'm going to be hanging out with Scott again for a while.” 

“Ah Stiles, what happened? You two are practically brothers” His dad sounds confused. Hell he's still a little confused by his 'brothers' actions. 

He tries to think of a good way to describe what happened without telling him about the werewolf thing. He thinks he has a way “Well, Scott and I got assigned an extra assignment in History because we were talking too much. So I killed myself all week to get the project done while Scott said he was too busy with life and his mom to help then on Friday I finished and went over to tell him, and he was having a movie night with Allison and a bunch of friends, the ones who I seem to keep hanging out with even though none of them invited me over, Dad. None of them. Scott didn't even thank me for the work, he just was annoyed that I didn't get it done sooner and then he freaked when I told him he wasn't going to get any credit because he didn't do any of work. Then Jackson insulted me and Scott did nothing to defend me. He does nothing to see that I'm included in anything while I have tried to make sure he's always involved in my life. And I’m done. He's a lousy friend who has been throwing me over for Allison and now Isaac for months. And I don't need it. In one week away from him and I got to go to a party that was awesome.”

He is shaking with anger over what the pack did to him. His dad pulls him into a tight hug. He lets himself relax into his dads arms. “Oh son. I'm going to say this as the Sheriff, teens are fucking dumb. And as your dad, Scott is an idiot if he doesn't realize how great a friend you are. And he'll come around. I'm proud of you for striking out and making other friends. But, I will ask that if Scott does come back and beg, you give him a second chance. A friendship as old as yours deserves a couple chances to grow, growing pains included.” 

He nods his head but only to make his dad smile. The Sheriff heads out with another hug for his son. Stiles has a couple hours to kill so he cleans again. The place becomes a pit in just a week. After cleaning he goes and gets some work on the combined bestiary. The day disappears before he notices. He gets ready to head out. Shaves and showers. He wears a pair of dark jeans and a low V tee. Looking in the mirror he realizes he can see the outline of decent pecks in this shirt. Ok, maybe running with wolves has had some good repercussions. He does his hair and heads out. 

He gets to the club and one of the 'girls' is out having a cigarette. He hugs the fabulous drag queen and they go into the club together. He orders a coke and heads to a table by the stage where some of the drag queens and some very handsome boys are circled laughing and talking. Stiles can feel the bass of the music in his chest. He smiles at a joke one of the lovely ladies says. After a while the heat makes him sweat and he can feel the fabric from his shirt start to stick. Looking down he realizes his abs are visible. The group laughs and make comments about how he's a growing boy. He blushes. 

A very handsome man walks up and says hi to some of the people in the group. One of the 'girls' turns to Stiles and introduces him “Stiles, this is Steve. He's the new assistant manager here.”

He shakes the mans hand and says hi. He looks closer at the guy. Close to sex feet with dark brown hair and blue eyes with some scruff and a devilish smile. Stiles doesn't even have to think very hard to compare him to Derek. They chat for a while about the show going on and comment on the crowd. Stiles sees Danny walk in with Jackson and tries to not be noticed. But Jackson can probably smell him. Steve leans in with his lips on the edge of his ear and asks if Stiles wants to go to the back where it's quiet. 

Stiles looks at the man and can feel lust stirring in his gut. The pulse of the beat and the moving shaking mass of flesh makes Stiles give in and agree. He follows the man back. 

“So Stiles. How old are you actually? Cause I have to say, you look way too young to be here.” He asks as soon as the door is closed. “Let me guess, fake ID?”

Stiles laughs and nods his head. “I'm seventeen. But I'm not drinking. So I'm being a good boy.”

Steve laughs in a low husky way. “I'm sure you're a very good boy, Stiles.” The hot older man leaned in and put his hands on Stiles' hip. 

“I'm not sure I'm that easy. Why would I be your good boy?” He smirks at the man. 

“Well. I'm getting my MBA at UC Davis. I'm out and proud, I'm close to my family. And I'd love to get coffee with you sometime. You're freakin cute as hell.” He does have a really good smile. Stiles has a hard time not wanting to kiss him. “And who said we were going to anything? I was just flirting.”

“Coffee sounds good. So does making out.” He smiles at Steve. He has no idea where this confidence is coming from. He's supposed to the comic relief in this story. But maybe he can be the lead of his own story. “Come here.” 

He pulls the man to him and their lips meet. This guy tastes like mint and coffee. They make out and Steve's hands are all over Stiles' back holding him close. After a couple minutes Stiles can feel how happy Steve is with the making out. His cock is hard against Stiles'. He big and hard and hot. Stiles moans into the mans mouth. Steve pulls back and laughs. It's a happy laugh that Stiles joins in with. 

“You're also a very big boy, Stiles.” Steve grinds his cock into Stiles'. “You're bigger them me.”

They go back to making out hard. Stiles never really thought about dick sizes, he was a grower and not a shower so no one was really looking in the locker room. After ten minutes of kissing both of them are panting and moaning into each others mouths. “I know this is probably really slutty but fuck Stiles, I'm so hard. I want you to fuck me.”

Stiles freezes for a second and he knows he's making a fish mouth, opening and closing it without making a sound. He wants to be good and he dad did give him the sex is special talk this morning. But he's so hard he can barely think about anything other then cumming. He groans. “Ok, as long as we go and get coffee sometime soon and lie about what we did here.” 

“Deal.” Steve attacks his mouth again and this time there is a desperation in his movements. He's practically whining into Stiles' mouth. Stiles really likes this. Like really likes this. Before he knows what's happening Steve had pulled his shirt over his head and is reaching into Stiles' pants. “Fuck I want this inside me.”

Stiles' head is spinning. How the hell did he get so many other people to touch his cock in like two days. “Ahh, Ahh. Are you sure?” What the hell is he doing? Yes the guy is sure. 

“Hehe, yeah Stiles. I'm sure. Come on.” His voice is lower and husky. Going straight to Stiles' cock and making his knees weak. The older man opens his pants and is playing with Stiles' cock. “I want you to fuck me Stiles”

“Yeah, ok.” he says breathlessly leaning into kiss some more. He takes Steve's cloths off of him. Mmm, dark hair on his chest. No, Stiles isn't thinking about Derek at all. While he's kissing Steve nibbling on his lips and sucking on his tongue, Steven wraps his cock in a condom and pulls him back towards a desk. He hops up on the edge and spreads his legs for Stiles. “Ah, lube?”

Steven smiles a brilliant smile and reaches into the desk and pulls out a tube of lube. “I say always be prepared.” He lubes up Stiles' cock and brings his legs up. Stiles moves on instinct from watching lots and lots of porn and brings the mans legs up to his shoulders. He grabs the mans thighs hard and feels his hole hot on the tip of his cock. “Ease it in Stiles. Fucking fill me with the that big cock.”

Ok, Stiles like dirty talk apparently. He has to take a deep breath to keep from cumming. Then he slides the head in the tight hole. Steve gasps and moans. Stiles can't contain himself and shoves all the way in with one thrust. Steve yells as he bottoms out. “Fuck sorry sorry.”

But he doesn't stop thrusting. “No, don't stop, fucking use my hole.”

Stiles keeps going hard. He can feel his orgasm and decides to be nice and starts to jack Steve with his thrusts. Fuck it's soo tight. Steven is moaning his name and 'yes' and 'harder' as Stiles goes at him. Then all Stiles feels is tight heat and Steven is shooting his cum all over his own chest. Stiles follows him right after that. They clean up laughing and panting. “Now I have to get back to work. You're going to get me into trouble.” He pulls Stiles in and kisses him hard. “Here's my number.” 

Stiles stumbles out of the office laughing as the sounds of the club hit him as he walks back to the table. He catches Jackson's eye and the wolf looks freaked out and shocked. Stiles decides to play with him and winks. He finishes his night and heads home. He has the range with his dad again tomorrow then school on monday. He couldn't stop smiling as he got into bed. For a second he feels a twinge at sleeping with someone he just met, but a texts pops up 'you are amazing. Please let me take you on a date this week'. Ok so just didn't wait til an actual date. He fell asleep thinking about Steve's mouth. Trying hard to not think about kissing a mouth attached to red glowing eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to do. I rewrote the chapter twice, i couldn't get the right tone of Derek's voice right. Oh, and this is from Derek's POV.

Derek was furious at his pack. He was on patrol in the Preserve trying to hunt while Erica and Boyd were taking a different section. Scott and Isaac were pouting since Allison was grounded by her dad for hanging out with the pack. They were upset with Stiles for ratting on them, but Derek was secretly happy. He didn't like having the hunter there. She still gave him a look sometimes like she was trying to evaluate how to take him down. He always wanted tell her to get the fuck out, but he knew that if he did Scott would leave, so would Isaac. Why had he bitten such emotionally damaged teens. They were so hard to control. He was still reeling from getting Erica and Boyd back. They still looked at him like they did before, like they were waiting for him to start leading them. They were much safer with the whole Kanima and Gerald thing being settled and most of the hunters the old man brought with him being shamed into leaving. They had been following a hunter who wanted to be a wolf. They left as soon as they found out. 

Jackson had blown off pack events all week and was hanging out with Lydia. He slightly understood that, he had treated her like crap when he was first turned and Stiles reminding everyone had put her defenses back up. Jackson was actually doing the nice boyfriend thing and trying to make it up to her by being her arm candy for a series of parties that she informed the entire pack she had to make appearances at to keep her popularity crown. God he was so happy he wasn't a teen anymore. 

He was huffing as he ran. He should have made Jackson come with him. But Stiles had been right, the boy had no real desire to be a part of a group and only wanted to be better then everyone else. He had to fight a dark smile at the memory of the jock coming to his loft sick from being poisoned by Stiles. He had been weak and whined all evening. The Alpha in him was ready to go attack Stiles for injuring one of his pack, but was also impressed with the boys creativity. His smile turned to a scowl at the thought of the bruises on Stiles' pale skin. The boy had been right when he yelled at the wolf. If Jackson had hurt anyone else there would have been questions and accusations. 

He finally finished his rounds without smelling anything unusual. Hopefully whatever he was hunting had moved on. He knew if many more were injured then Argent would start hunting in the woods again. He wouldn’t hunt his wolves, but accidents happened. He was deathly afraid of his pack being hunted again. He knew he would have very little chance of keeping them together if Argent became an enemy again. 

He made it back to his loft and could hear his pack talking. He wanted to growl, did they even patrol at all? He opens the sliding door and everyone pauses in their conversations. He raises an eyebrow and Isaac looks down and won't meet his eye. He hates seeing Isaac so shy. He has been acting this way for a couple weeks. Like he's afraid Derek is going to hurt him. “Any of you find anything?”

They all shake their heads. “We didn't find anything. Nothing unusual.” Erica actually talks to him. He nods his head and she quickly turns back to the conversation. Apparently they are watching a video on Scott's phone. 

“What is so important that the lot of you are ignoring me?” he snaps at them. They all flinch. He immediately feels bad. He hasn't been able to do much pack bonding since Stiles left. Scott is angry and keeps blaming Derek for Stiles not talking to him anymore. Like it his fault that Scott is a crappy best friend. Last time he was at Stiles' house there had been no scent of Scott there at all. He hadn't been there in weeks for any length of time. Scott's scent was covering Isaac tonight. 

“It's video chat that Allison is sending us. Her dad is making her spend all her free time with him since Stiles told him that she was dating both Isaac and me.” He can hear the pout in the boys voice. God, was he twelve? “She is at the gun range with her dad.”

He leans over Lydia and Jackson to see the screen. It's showing a boy in a tight tee taking aim down the range from the back. It takes Derek a couple beats to realize that it's Stiles' back that he's looking at. It' a nice back. He can hear over the tiny speaker Stiles taking a deep breath and bring a gun up holding it with both hands with a steadiness that showed long practice. Derek was feeling uneasy when a voice over the speaker 'participants aim' Stiles whole body seemed to still like he never did in real life then he could hear Stiles breath out 'fire' Stiles' back muscles flexed as he shot a half a dozen times in rapid fire. He can hear the Sheriff congratulating his son while Allison pans the camera down to the targets. Stiles has aimed at the head. There is a huge hole in the center of the target. 

Over the speaker comes a huff out of Stiles and the Sheriff laughs “who the hell were you aiming at kid? They're definitely not getting up again.”

“No one dad. Just a good place to aim. He's not getting up again.” Stiles turns to his dad and smiles. The boy looks so relaxed for just firing a gun. “Allison if you could stop filming me that would be great.” 

“Oh Hi Stiles.” They can hear Allison blushing as she moves the cell phone now to her waist but keeps the camera streaming the chat with them. “How are you doing? That was a good shot. I didn't know you could shoot.”

He can hear the boy move closer to her. “Why would you know I can shoot a gun? We've only had maybe 10 conversations that didn't involve Scott or one of us trying not to die. Or me going as an in-between for you and Scott.” 

Even he can hear the disdain in Stiles voice. But it's also just pitched in the right way to keep the Sheriff from thinking anything is wrong. “You don't have to be so mean Stiles.”

“Maybe but being nice didn't get me anywhere with your pack and to be honest, since you guys told me I didn't fit with you, I've almost fixed my broken relationship with my dad, made new friends and gotten laid. I think being mean to you guys might be the best thing that I can do.” The whole pack flinches. “But yes Allison, I do know how to shoot a gun. I've known for years. None of you thought I was good for anything other then research. So I did research. You guys actually caught the monster of the week yet?”

Everyone looks uncomfortable at that. “Don't worry Allison, I'm sure your dad can bring more trigger happy hunters to help if the pack can't find it. Now if you don't mind your dad is glaring at me. So I'm going to go back to shooting targets and training. You know that thing that Derek tries to get everyone to do but fails miserably at it.”

They hear Stiles move away from Allison and then the feed goes off. They all remain silent for a minute until Peter starts laughing so hard his eyes flash blue. “Oh god, that’s too good. I should have bitten him that night. He is such a dick.”

Derek scowls at Peter. The ex-alpha has been much better in the past few years but still is an asshole. “Behave Peter!” 

“Ahh don't be like that. You pushed the boy away, it's your fault if the he is being defensive now. But knowing he can shoot is nice. I'm lucky he didn't have access to wolvesbane bullets when I first bit Scott. God knows what he would have done then.” His uncle has a creepy smile on his face. “I have to say from what I heard at the Jungle the other night, Stiles seems to be blossoming away from our care.”

Derek wants to rip his uncles jaw off. He turned away and headed to his balcolny half listening to Jackson tell the pack about having to listen to Stiles have sex in some basement at a party. “They were going at it and she was begging for more and he kept going. I was giving Lydia a running commentary, she thinks Stiles got that Heather girl off a couple times.” 

He tries to tune out the excited babbling about Stiles' sex life. Why did he turns teens again? “Why the sour face, nephew? I'm sure if you showed up at Stiles house and took your shirt off I'm sure he'll forgive you.”

He actually reaches over and punches his uncle. “Shut up, Peter.”

He hears a couple of the pack giggle at that. “Now now Derek. You only have yourself to blame. You should have claimed the boy when you could, even I've thought about it. He is one of how many people that you can be yourself around? And those lips, they were born to be wrapped around..” He doen't let his uncle finish that setencse before he's throwing him back into the loft and holding him with one hand around his throat against the wall. 

“You finally going to admit that you want to fuck the boy?” He can hear the arrogance in his uncles tone as he smiles with blood on his mouth. 

He feels his teeth lengthen and his claws start to inch out and slide into his uncles flesh. “You will never touch him. You hear me? Never.” Then he drops the wolf into a pile on the floor and turns with a growl and sees the rest of the pack smirking at him. 

Lydia stands up and starts to walk to the bathroom. “About fucking time.”

He doesn't know what to say to that. The others all seem to just sit and stare. Erica and Boyd at least look down when he glares at them. “I don't know what you're talking about.” 

Isaac speaks up but won't meet his eyes “We're talking about how you smell like a locker room when Stiles is around for longer then 10 minutes.” 

Peter huffs “did you forget you're around wolves all day Derek? We can smell when you're turned on by the boy.”

In the back of his mind Derek would admit that a part of him wanted Stiles. The boy kept his mouth open all the time, it was as if he was asking for it. But to admit out loud that he wanted the teen would make him feel dirty. Too dirty, like Kate, too old to be with someone so young. Although from what he's heard, not innocent anymore. “Stiles is ok” he growls out. Everyone just lets him get away with that. 

He moves out on to the balcony to get away from the pack. They were all idiots. Peter follows him. “What do you want Peter?”

The older wolf holds up his hands in a surrendering fashion, Derek secretly loves seeing his uncle submit to him. “Honestly? I want to help Derek. If there are anymore attacks then there will be more hunters coming to investigate. And that isn't good for any of us. I enjoy being alive again and believe me when I say I really don’t want to die again. So how about you put on your big boy pants and actually ask for some help.”

He really doesn't want to listen to his uncle but he takes a deep breath and he knows he's making a face but he mutters “What do you think I should do?”

Now the jerk has a beatific smile on his face. “Aww, now this is truly amazing. You're actually asking for help. Next you'll be speaking in full sentences and becoming a member of the community. One, go beat the living crap out of Jackson, he needs to learn better control. Even I saw the bruises on Stiles. If he's not going to work at it then tell him to leave and let Argent know Jackson is no longer with the pack. You turned him, but if he's not going to work at being pack, then kick his ass out.”

Derek can hear Jackson whine inside, they aren't whispering so of course the werewolves can hear them. “Second, admit you need more help. Talia Hale was a gifted wolf, and brilliant strategist and an amazing natural leader. You are none of those things. You are anchored to your humanity by rage and anger and hate, which is about as helpful as being a highly functioning alcoholic. It works for a time but it will ultimately end badly. You were never trained to lead and that was an over site of your mother. You need to learn when you're not the smartest one in the room, to shut the hell up and let others advise you. Even Talia had advisers in the pack and she was much much smarter then you. You have no idea how to lead or inspire your pack. They don't even like you let alone respect you. In short nephew, you need to grow the fuck up.”

He is fighting the urge to rip out his uncle's throat again. “And how do you suggest I get them to respect me? Throw a fucking party?”

Peter just looks at him for a long minute with something close to pity in his eyes. “No, you get over you past, see a priest, see a shrink, just get over it. Otherwise you're not going to be good for anyone as a leader let alone a packmate. Now why don't you go beg Stiles to come back and help, cause let's be honest, our Ms Martin might be smarter then him, but he has a gift at research and an affinity for supernatural logic jumps. Plus before you kicked him out he was a great asset. There is a reason I wanted to bite him so much. He would have been an amazing wolf. Not as idiotic or damaged as the ones you picked.” His uncle sighs and shakes his head. “You're damaged goods, I’m partially insane, your pack is a a bunch of broken teens. You have to work harder to make it feel like a real pack, a family.”

He shoves his way past his uncle back into the loft. Everyone is very obviously not looking at him. He can feel the weight of their not looking at him. He growls at them and leaves. He just starts to run down the street until he gets to the woods. He runs and runs, feeling all the pent up anger at his pack and his uncle and mostly at himself slowly work itself out of him. When he finally stops he feels lighter. Calmer. He didn't even notice but he's a block from Stiles' house. He starts to walk down the street feeling the cold of the night seep into him. His cloths are all sticky and wet. He realizes he's covered in sweat. Not exactly how he wanted to talk to Stiles. But it will do. Walk the last couple yards and jumps over the fence to Stiles backyard, he looks up at the window. It's open. It's like the boy doesn't have any sense of survival. He listens to Stiles type at his computer and mutter about pixies. What the hell is Stiles doing? 

He jumps up and pulls himself into Stiles room and is hit with a burst of pain in the back of his head and the smell of something terrible. Everything starts to go black as he hears Stiles whine about something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated this in a long time. I've decided to make shorter chapters so i can move all my stories along. I hope to update a story at least once a week. Hope you enjoy

“Oh god, have you not heard of a door?” Stiles groaned at the unconscious wolf laying on his floor. At least his little trap worked. He had set up a large spiked ball of Mountain Ash wood that he shellacked with a varnish he had mixed with powdered wolvesbane. He had put it on a shelf that was set to drop when something came through the window. 

He got a lighter out of his desk drawer and some of the wolvesbane, burning it to ash quickly and moving Derek over onto his stomach to get a better view of the wound. It did a number on the wolf. He shoved the ash into the little cut seeing Derek's body convulse then relax. 

He goes back to working on his homework until the wolf wakes up. Then he can tell him to fuck off. He gets two more pages written before Derek wakes up. “So what do I owe this B&E to, Sourwolf.?”

“What the hell Stiles!!” Derek growls out. 

Stiles calmly turns in his desk chair. “You kicked me out of the pack. You've failed to do anything about the attacks in the woods and you've made all my asshole friends either ignore me or actively work against me. I know that one or more of you was going to finally come ask me for help and I really didn't feel like dealing with you. Did you forget that Jackson attacked me just a week ago? So of course I set a wolf trap. You're the genius who decided come into someone's room without telling them. I do own a cell phone and from all the times you sent me messages to do something, I'm curtain you have it.”

Derek keeps moving his hand up to the back of his head like it still hurts. Maybe it does. “That really did some damage, Stiles, that could really hurt or even kill one of the betas.”

Stiles doesn't like feeling like a sociopath. But the part of him that used to work so hard for the pack feels cold and distant. Plus he knows for a fact that the type of wolfsbane he used isn't that strong. “And?” 

Derek looks at him like he miss part of the conversation. “What do you mean 'and'?”

Stiles shook his head. “I mean why should I care that one of your betas could have died from breaking into my room without my permission? For all I know you would send one of them to shut me up permanently since I know about your pack. Hence the trap.”

Derek looks like he kicked him in the nuts. “You actually think that?”

Stiles looks at Derek and holds his gaze until the wolf looks away. He secretly does a happy dance inside at getting an alpha wolf to back down, but outwardly sighs. “No, I don't actually think that. You're not ruthless or intelligent enough to have thought that up. Peter, yes, you, not so much. Moving on. What do you want?”

Derek looks down at the floor for a minute then huffs out a deep breath. “We need you to come back and help us.”

He swears he tries to hold it back, he really does. But the feeling starts low in his stomach making him slowly start to shake all over. “Hahahahaha. Oh god, you're killing me” He falls out of his desk chair while still shaking. “Why on earth would I want to join your pack? Have you lost your freaking mind?” 

Derek huffs out an angry breath. “You don't have to be a dick. We're your friends. Well, Scott is your friend and Erica and Boyd like you. We need you back. You are a part of the pack.”

Stiles can feel a switch flip inside him. All the humor drains out of him and leaves him feeling cold. “No Derek I'm not part of your pack. And Scott? He didn't even raise his fucking voice when you told me to leave. That asshole disagrees with you out of habit and he didn't even say 'oh wait Derek, you were able to accept a hunter into the pack you should be able to accept Stiles since he does so much for us'. No he just look upset and then down at the floor. They all did. You can keep them. All being around the pack did was torpedo my relationship with my dad, put me in mortal danger all the time, make me lose sleep studying to find a weakness in the monster of the week, and worse of all, I did it all for ungrateful fucks who never even once said thank you.”

Derek moves up off the floor and sits on his bed. Stiles want to snap at him to not touch his stuff. “Allison isn't really part of the pack.” Derek says in a small voice. 

“Yeah but you don't make her feel as bad as me or ever tell her to leave the pack. Probably cause on some level you know that Scott and Isaac would both go with her, at least Scott would. And Isaac would lose the two people he loves. So keeping her around might be one of the only smart ideas you had.” He says in a tone of voice he had heard his dad us on suspects. Completely detached. He personally thinks that Derek should be jumping at the chance to bind the hunters to the pack like that. The hunters are trained to follow their women and having Allison in a pack would make many of them instinctively treat the Hale pack better. Not that Derek would ever be able to think like that. It's what made him such a bad leader. 

Derek is visibly paler now. Stiles really doesn't want to gloat but he does. “Derek. Why would I go back to being lesser, when since you kicked me out, I've repaired things with my dad, got new friend, and started having sex. Really, why would I go back to getting slammed against walls and yelled at by ungrateful jerks. I'm not going to be your punching back anymore. Emotional or otherwise. You have issues, yes, but so does everyone. Get over it. And get out of my house. I have to finish my paper and get ready for a date.” 

He watches with satisfaction as Derek gets up and goes to his window. The wolf turns back for a minute and looks at him. Stiles can't read the look. “We do need you Stiles, Scott misses you.”

That's it. “Get out” he growls and reacts without thinking. He reaches into his pocket and grabs a handful of Mountain Ash and throws it towards the wolf. Taking a second to focus on the Ash pushing the wolf out of the window. And it works. Derek goes tumbling out of the window and the Ash lands in a nice line on the sill. Stiles goes to his window and slams it shut. 

He counts to a fifty in his head before letting himself relax. Then he falls to the floor and puts his head on his bed. He feels drained and tired. Deaton had warned him that using Mountain Ash could make him feel tired. But he had been hoping that training with the Vet would have made him stronger. The secret hoarding man had said he was doing well, better then expected. He should probably tell Deaton that he wasn't going to do Emissary training anymore. Fuck the pack. The could get by without him. 

He got back to work and finished his paper quickly. Eat that Lydia, he was going to beat her GPA this term. He got into a shower to get ready to meet Steven later. He was hoping to fuck the man again. He really shouldn't said it was a date, he wasn't sure he wanted to actually be romantically involved with the man, just have lots of sex with him. He knows that makes him a jerk but the man is in college and he's in high school. Not like he has a thing for older guys, and the image of Derek taking his shirt off does not pop into his head. After the shower he gets dress and heads out. He tries to not think about the way Derek looked when he said they wanted him back. He shakes his head and gets ready to go out.

He makes it to the Jungle in record time. He walks around listening to the music for a while. Says hi to the girls and then he sees Steven. He looks good. A couple days of stubble on his cheeks. He looks up at Stiles and smiles. Stiles can feel his whole face respond in kind. The older man motions him into a back hallway. “You look so sexy, Stiles”

Stiles makes 'aww' noises as Steven kisses his neck and then goes to his knees in front of Stile. “Fuck Stiles. I want to taste you.”

Stiles puts his head back on the wall and just lets Steven go to town. He tries really hard not to think about Derek. But the sexy feel of the stubble on his skin makes him think of the wolf. And when he cums in Stevens mouth he doesn't wonder what Derek would look like when he was cumming. Fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from the Sheriff's and Dereks POV. Decided I needed it.

Now John is a good Sheriff and, baring the strange animal attacks that oddly seem to involve his son, he's kept this city and county quiet and safe. So using those skills of observation he's honed over the years, he knows something huge is fucking wrong with his son's life. He is overjoyed at the time he's gotten to spend with his son lately, but it's all a lie. His son has been lying to him for months and it hasn't stopped. The family dinners, going to the range to bond, all the days he's come home to find his son well rested and making him breakfast, it's all lie. It not a blatant lie, but something big happened, something he's terrified to ask his son about. He knows it has to involve Scott because every aspect of Stiles' life has involved his best friend, until very recently. The McCall kid has been a steady fixture at his house for years, but over the past couple months is has dwindled to nothing. He can't actually remember the last time he saw Scott and Stiles together, even longer since he was over to their house. The boy seems to be head over for that Argent girl, and lately he's seen the Lahey boy with them. And somewhere in the mix is Derek Hale of all people. He doesn't know how but the older man his connected to the situation. He almost wants to call Melissa to ask her what the hell her son is doing, but he knows she's hiding something too. 

He wants to lock everyone in a room and ask what the hell is happening. But he can't. Instead he just spins theory after theory about why his son seems to be happy about every aspect of his life except his best friend, no when he brings up Scott he sees his sons eyes go cold and angry. He almost smiles at the memory, Claudia had that same look when you brought up someone who she was truly angry with, she had laughed and called it her Irish look when he had asked her about it. Until now he didn't know his son had the same look. Claudia had had a friend in college who had been close, very close, and this friend had done something to Claudia, his wife would never tell him what, but it had made Claudia furious. After his wife's death this friend had shown up to the funeral and told him her greatest regret had been not doing everything in her power to make up with his wife. He was now terrified his son was going to be the same way. He knew his wife never forgave her friend, and Scott was like a brother, Stiles would have to forgive him to be healthy and whole again. He needed his son healthy and whole. Right before she died Claudia told him to keep Stiles safe and he would. But he needed his son to stop lying to him. 

With this in mind he might have been watching his house more then was probably necessary. He had just pulled a man over for speeding when he decided to grab a snack of fast food, taking a perverse pleasure eating it in view of his home. Knowing Stiles would freak out about his cholesterol, which was fine. He had only eaten a few of them when he was shocked to see a man sized shape get thrown out of his sons window. He is reaching for his radio to report a break in but stops as he Derek fucking Hale stands up and hold his shoulder like it hurts while glaring up at his sons window. Before he can get out of his squad car and confront him, Derek is off running into the wooded down the street. He has his hand already reaching for his sidearm. The only thought in his head was something was wrong with Stiles. But nothing else happens. He can see his son close his window and move away. 

As nothing happens in the house he calms down. Over his radio there is a report of a break in downtown. He swears under his breath and gets back into his car. He has to take this case. “On my way.” He radios back to dispatch. He's going to have to have a long talk with his son in the morning. 

 

********** 

 

Derek stumbled away from the Stilinski's house quickly trying to right his shoulder. The force of the Mountain Ash pushing him out of window had dislocated his shoulder. His body was slow to heal the injury from the magic dust. He wanted to growl and go back and yell at Stiles but he wasn't sure he could get back inside the house. He watched Stiles house for over an hour waiting for his shoulder to heal, finally it did, but the dull ache made him reluctant to go against Stiles again. He was going to have to ask Peter why he wasn't healing as fast as he should. 

He watched as Stiles came out of his house. The boy looked good. Stiles had forgone his normal layers of plaid and had on jeans and a tight v-neck tee shirt. Derek would admit, the hours spent with the pack had given the boy a nice definition to his muscles. He followed Stiles to the Jungle and slipped in the back. He watched the young man mingle with the patrons and felt himself warmed by the sound of Stiles' laugh as he focuses on conversation the boy is having. He seems so relaxed and happy. Derek, for just a second, feels a wave of sadness that he hasn't seen Stiles this happy in a long time. The boy had been so stressed lately. He again feels like a failure at being the Alpha. 

“You know, as someone who might be the villain of this story, I think I can honestly say what you're doing is stalking.” Peter smirks as he sits next to the Alpha. The older wolf's face turns quickly to discuss. “Why the hell do you smell like burned wolvesbane?”

“Stiles has weapon-ized his windowsill. He made a trap with wolvesbane in it. It took me out. He had to burn wolvesbane to keep me from dying.” He answers his uncle without taking his eyes off of Stiles. 

“Hmmm, can't say I'm surprised he set a booby trap. The boy runs with wolfs. I remember when I was the Alpha, he truly wanted to kill me, and let you die. The boy has a lovely trait of being completely ruthless when he has to, it's really a turn on.” His uncles voice drips an amused malice that has Derek's shoulders tensing. “I thought you were supposed to be apologizing and begging the boy to forgive you?” 

He turns and looks at his uncle “I tried. He didn't let me talk. I tried to tell him we needed him back and he laughed in my face. What was I supposed to do? He won't listen to me.”

He turns back to Stiles and watches as a older man comes up and nuzzles Stiles neck and makes him laugh. He can feel his fangs aching to come out as Stiles blushes as he walks toward the back of the bar with the man. By the time they reach a darker corner Stiles is walking with purpose and confidence. Peter chuckles in his ear. “Looks like our Stiles has been busy while he's been away from us.” 

He turns and sees his uncle look him up and down, “And it seems like he might have a type too.” His uncle laughs at him. “Fine, sending you might have been a bit of a miscalculation. You're not the best with their words. Tell me what did you say to him?”

“I told him that we needed him, that he was part of the pack and that Scott missed him. He asked me why he would ever go back to being lesser and looked down on, why he would ever ruin his relationship with his dad again, for me.” He grunts while focusing on the back area. He can't see Stiles but his ears are trained on the noise. He shifts uncomfortably as he starts to be come hard listening to the sounds of Stiles being sucked off. Peter scoffs at him. 

“You know, no where in that was there an 'I'm sorry Stiles, you're amazing and when you're 18 I'm going to show up at your house and plow you until you can't walk'. Really Derek, you marginalized the boy. You might actually have to get on your knees and beg. The truth is we need him in this pack, he makes Scott and the others feel better. He was the one who suggested movie nights and other pack bonding night, and the only reason the pack has any bond is because he badgered you into doing them. Then you didn't let him come to them. That doesn't sounds like a situation that would make you feel wanted. If it was me, I would feel used. That's what really is making him so angry at you, you used him.” The older mans words cut into him. He thinks for the millionth time that he was never supposed to be the Alpha. He wasn't good at this. Peter makes a disgusted noise. “For fucks sake Derek, I can smell your precum. Calm the fuck down. He's just getting a blow job.” 

He growled at his uncle as he moved away. “He barely know this guy, and did you see how old he must be? We should tell someone, he's taking advantage of Stiles.”

“Wow, could you be more jealous? Derek, you're about that guys age. Besides, I think Stiles is doing very well for himself. You need to calm the fuck down, nephew. You kill him and Argent will have your head. He's looking for a reason to attack us since he found out his daughter was sleeping with two wolves.” His uncle laughs joylessly. “I must admit, her aunt sleeps with an wolf and burns our family alive. The niece sleeps with a wolf and then collects a second one. You just slept with the crazy one.”

Derek's libido dies the instant his uncle mentions Kate. He turns to his uncle thinking about how good it would be to slash open his stomach when his ears catch the upbeat of Stiles' heart. He looks through all the crowd and hears Stiles whimper as he's about to cum. “Alpha” the boy breaths outs his hear calms down. 

“Hmm, maybe you're not a totally lost cause. The boy thinks about you when he cums” Peter snarks. 

A minute later Stiles and that older man who should be dead come back from the dark corner. Stiles looks happy and relaxed. He hates himself a little for wishing he could make Stiles look that happy. For a second he gets a picture of Stiles laying on his bed covered in sweat and cum looking completely fucked out. He grabs his uncle and pulls him out of he bar and shoves him into his car. They drive in silence to his loft. He can hear the rest of the Pack hanging out while he's gone. He knows that Isaac uses it to have Allison and Scott over when Melissa is at Scotts house. He shoves open the door with a grunt. Boyd and Erica are curled up on one of the couches making out. Fucking teens. He can hear Isaac upstairs with soft sighs from his two mates. Lydia has a laptop open doing her homework while Jackson sits by her grumbling about being bored. 

“Hey, Isaac, Scott, Allison get your asses down here.” He yells up to the area where Isaac's room is located. Everyone looks at him with shocked eyes. The trio stubble out of Isaac's room a minute later blushing and righting their cloths. “You three, sit down. We have to talk about Stiles. I know I started this, I've been a shit example of how to treat him but we have to start including him.”

“But when I wanted to have Stiles here you told me to shut up and that you were the Alpha.” Scott whines looking very much like a kicked puppy. He actually seems to have tears in his eyes. “He was always working for us and you never wanted him here.”

“He's not part of the Pack. And he's just a loser.” Jackson snaps out. Lydia shoves her elbow in to his side making him yelp. “What? It's true. He's not one of us. He's not even a wolf.”

“No, but his is important.” Peter walks into the room making everyone tense up a bit. Proof that maybe they weren't all idiots. “He's definitely smarter then you which makes him more valuable to us. Besides, he comes up with good ideas. Had he not brought Lydia to help us that night, we would have killed you and burned your body. You're only a wolf because he brought your love to you, not that you deserve our Ms Martin's affections. What on earth do you two talk about after the sex, does he even keep up?” 

Lydia looks like she's about to attack the older wolf. “Enough!” He growls out. “Scott, yes I was a douche and we should have included Stiles the whole time. Jackson, Peter's right. If Stiles hadn't brought Lydia to the fight that night we would have killed you. Peter, for the love of God stop baiting Lydia or I'm going to let her poison you with wolvesbane. No one will miss you.”

He takes a deep breath to steady himself. “Now, we have to start working together to get him back to us. I have a plan.”

Scott huffs out a sarcastic laugh. Isaac leans in and says “Scott, let's hear him out.” 

The group turn their eyes to him. Erica breaking the silence “What is your plan?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is just a quick little filler chapter with Stiles being badass.

Stiles stretched in his bed. This whole getting enough hours of sleep thing really felt good. He made his way downstairs to start some coffee. There was a note from his dad by the already brewed coffee. 'Had to go into work early. Don't go anywhere today. We need to talk'.   
Hmmm, what could his dad want. They had been spending more time with each other lately then they had in almost a year. He poured some coffee and smiled an awkward smile to himself remembering last night. Imagining Derek while someone else blowing him was a Jackson level douche move but he couldn't help that at the moment of orgasm his thoughts automatically went to the angry werewolf. He's glad that he and Steve are not serious so he doesn't have to feel too bad. 

He hears someone drive up and knock on his door. Moving to see it's FedEx. Awesome. Opening the door he sees the box that is left there. Thankfully his dad isn't here. He wouldn't want his dad to see what he ordered. Smiling a dark smile now he heads upstairs with his package. He might have bought some weapons that he didn't want his dad knowing about, explaining them would be hard. Shaking his head to himself he thinks that you can only do research about the things that go bump in the night without meeting real people online who also hunted. He had met a guy in a chat room about the occult who actually was legit. He had gotten Allison to confirm that the guy was real with her dad. He had ordered a set of knives before the fallout with the pack. Opened the box he was impressed. Three pairs of knives, one pair infused with wolvesbane, one pair with some herb called Vervain that was painful to vampires and one that was cold iron carved with runes that was supposed to kill fae. 

Picking up the pair with wolvesbane he read the little card that is next to them, they were made with one of the more deadly versions of wolvesbane. Which thankfully for the internet, Stiles had growing in his backyard. Holding the knives in his hands he carefully moves them around trying to get a feel for them. They feel good. He knows a guy from the gun range that teaches knife fighting. Maybe he'll add that to his hobbies. Going to his trusty laptop he looks up instructions on knife throwing. Oh and Youtube has a handy video. Watching it a couple times he goes with the movements. He watches it a couple times and heads to his garage. Putting up a target he starts practicing. Getting his muscles used to the actions of throwing the knife. After almost an hour he gets the hang of it, moving around the garage to get the angles for different throws down. 

By the end of his morning he's getting fairly good at it. Not hitting the center of the target with each throw but always hitting the target. In a fight it'll at least distract the enemy. Pair that with a line of Mountain Ash and he could probably bring down a wolf by himself. Not that he wants to. But it's nice to know it's an option. Clicking the knives back into their sheaths he puts them away. Goes upstairs and works on some homework. His dad will be home soon and he wants to be able to spend some quality time with him since he wants to talk to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Derek's point of view. Sorry it took me so long to update again. I swear i'm working on all my stories. I love all the comments to keep them coming.

Scott walked into the Sheriff's department. Only Derek could tell he was nervous. He had picked Scott to talk to the Sheriff and get him to meet up outside of the department. Knowing the boy for years would help sell the idea. Derek wanted to remain closed by in case anything happened. The rest of the pack, without Peter, were waiting back at McCall’s house with Melissa. Derek was unashamed to admit he was a little afraid of the women. She reminded him of his own mom. The same maternal energy that was hard as nails and fierce but soft. He found himself wanting her to like him. Having her help was instrumental in the plan working. Her response to his plea for help had been to slap him upside his head and tell him it was about time. Than she had hugged him. He actually couldn’t remember the last time he was held by a parent. She had been more than happy to involve the Sheriff, muttering under hear breath about the stupidity of kids to never ask parents for help. He could see she was relieved to have another parent in the mix. It's what made him feel this plan might actually work. 

Derek watched as Scott was quickly shown back to the Sheriffs office. Being a close friend of Stiles most of the deputies had known Scott for years too. His dopey smile never left his face. The boy was worried about it but seemed equally happy that he might get Stiles back. Derek wasn't so sure it would be so easy. Getting the Sheriff in the know about all that goes bump in the night, yes that was Stiles voice in his head, would not automatically fix everything. But watching Stiles with his father and how the relationship had started to mend, Derek was sure that doing anything to harm that relationship would only force Stiles further away. Might even make him an enemy. He shuddered for a second at the thought of all of Stiles brain power turned against his pack. It was bad enough with Stiles not helping but if he was actively against them, it would end badly for all sides. 

Shaking himself out of that horrible thought he focus' on the conversation going on in the building in front of him. “So what can I do for you, Scott? Haven't seen you in a while.” He can here the slight accusation in the Sheriff's tone. 

Scott makes a little whimper sound at his neglect for Stiles. “Well Mr Stilinski, I know things have been really off lately. And I know I've been a bad friend to him for a while. I just, Allison and then Isaac, I...I”

He can practically smell the shame that must be coming off of Scott. He watches the Sheriff get up and move to his beta and put a hand on the back of his neck. It's a completely fatherly move that causes Derek to wince. He misses his own father every single day. “Scott, it's ok. Did Stiles ever tell you that when I met his mother, I practically failed every class that quarter in school? Well, I did. She was all I wanted to think about for a while. You just have to learn to prioritize and make time for the people in your life. Like my son.”

That last sentence was dripping with accusation. Derek sighed, Stiles had to get his ability to talk from someone. He had always just assumed it was his mom. “I know. I've been a crappy friend. But I can explain. I just can't explain here.”

Derek wants to slap his hand to his face. Why did Peter have to bit Scott? The boy was only competent when it came to Allison. Now the Sheriff's heart is beating faster. Of course Scott made him more suspicious. “Scott, you can tell me anything. Why can't you tell me here? Is it drugs, Scott? Are you in some sort of trouble? It's that Hale boy isn't it? I know I've seen you out with him.”

“No. It's not drugs. But if you come to my house we can talk about it. My mom is there too.” Scott looks like the proverbial kicked dog, he is looking directly at the Sheriff with rounded eyes. He can hear the Sheriff sigh.

“Fine Scott. I'm almost done with my shift here. Give me like 45 minutes and I'll head over.” He watches the Sheriff lean over and hug the boy. Disappointing him but have been killing Stiles. He listens to Scott make his way back out of the building saying hi to random deputies who recognize him. Scott makes his way out and Derek walks up while he's close and puts his hand on the back of the boys neck, gripping lightly in a way he hopes is reassuring. Watching the easy closeness Scott had with the Sheriff making him feel like a lousy Alpha. 

They both turn and listen to the Sheriff make a call. “Stiles, I know I left a note saying we had to talk. But something came up. I should be home for dinner. I'll pick something up for us. Love you, son.”

Scott gives him an other puppy dog face. “We're helping them. It'll just suck for today. This plan will work.”  
Scott looks very skeptical. “Are you sure, Derek? Cause Stiles doesn't seem to be wanting us in his life.”

Pulling Scott closer he does an awkward half arm hug. Earning him a snort for the boy. “Stiles hated lying to his dad. We're helping him tell the truth. This will be hard. But even if he never wants to be with the Pack again. The Sheriff should know what's going on in his town. In the long run it'll make him safer. And Stiles will want that.”

Scott sighs. “He smelled a little like wolvesbane. You don't think that Stiles hates us so much he would put wolvesbane bullets in his dads gun, do you?”

Derek assures Scott. “Stiles might be pissed but he wouldn't do that. He would want to shoot us himself. He only did that so that his dad is safe. It's what we're doing now. Bringing the Sheriff into things will make Stiles more upset, but if we can convince him that it will make his dad safer, it might help me come back to us.”

They drive to the McCall house meeting the rest of the pack. Derek tries to smile thankfully to Melissa. She just shakes her head with a bemused smile, as if she's calling him an idiot in her head. She probably is. “OK, now when the Sheriff gets here let's not overwhelm him. We'll start with just me, Scott and Melissa. Than we can bring in the rest of you.” 

He motions to Jackson and Lydia, than Boyd, Isaac and Erica. The latter three smell hopeful. Jackson smells bored and Lydia smells nervous. She probably had thought of all the ways this can go horrible wrong. Such as the Sheriff freaks out and starts shooting, Stiles will never forgive them if they hurt his father trying to subdue him. Hopefully having Melissa with them will calm the Sheriff. 

Scott and he both tensed as they hear the Sheriff's cruiser pull around the corner, he's early. Melissa just shakes her head “Scott, John isn't going to shoot you and Derek, John is a reasonable man. Just tell him what is going on. He'll listen and then make a decision. For the love of god, calm down both of you.”

He automatically looks down at the scolding. “Ok, so we know what we're going to do. Scott and I will talk first, than Melissa and then we'll bring the rest of you down. Go upstairs and play some video games.”

The four betas and Lydia go upstairs with rolling eyes and huffing breaths like their annoyed with Derek. They are but he just focuses on the Sheriff. He moves to the corner wanting the Sheriff to see Scott and Melissa first. Scott answers the door when the older man knocks. “Hi Sheriff. Thanks for coming.”

“So Scott. Tell me what's going on. Are you ok?” He feels the concern in the Sheriff's voice. 

“He's fine John. But you should sit down. This is a messed up story but we need you to hear it.” Melissa moves to sit with the Sheriff on the couch. 

“Ok Melissa, just one thing. What the hell is Derek Hale doing here and why the hell where you in my sons room?” The Sheriff turns and glares at Derek his hand moving to his hand to his gun, not unbuckling it but definitely getting ready to up the violence. 

Scott, of course, decides to break the tension. “Sheriff, so it turns out werewolves are a thing.”

He starts telling the story of how Stiles and he went looking for a dead body in the woods. He tells how he hid while the Sheriff dragged off Stiles, (I fucking knew it), then seeing what the thought was a wild animal in the woods running after him and biting him in the dark. About waking up to the wound healing, to suddenly being good at lacrosse. To Stiles researching and realizing that Scott was bitten by a werewolf. He tells about the Alpha and how he fought to not belong to him. They tell him about everything that has happened in this town since Derek returned, Peter as the Alpha, the Argents, the deaths. Derek becoming the Alpha, him biting the others. The Sheriff looks greener and greener as they talk. When they get to the Kanima in the Sheriff's department they can all smell the sadness and rage coming from the man. He practically quakes with repressed anger. They move on to the final showdown with Gerald and the Kanima, Scott stresses Stiles bravery bringing Lydia and them saving Jackson. They explain Boyd and Erica running away than coming back. Scott gets a little choked up when he discusses Stiles being neglected by all of them until he finally blew up and cut all ties. 

The Sheriff seems visibly shaken. They all fall silent while he processes the information. He's handling it better then most. “So my son saved most of your asses and you didn't tell him you appreciated him? What the fuck is wrong with you Scott? I know Melissa raised you better than that.”

Of course his son is his first priority. He's a good father. Scott looks close to tears “But my Alpha was saying it. I couldn't say no.” 

“It seems like you said no to a whole lot to Alphas when it came to your girlfriend, Scott. I'm ashamed of you. Stiles has been like your brother.” The Sheriff is fuming now. 

“John! Don't speak to my son like that. You know I wouldn't speak to Stiles that way.” Melissa's voice cuts through the anger in the room. She smacks the back of Scott' head. “But he's right, you were a dick to your best friend. If Derek had told Allison to leave you would have blown up at it. I did raise you better than that.”

Scott hangs his head and Derek can smell the salt from Scott's tears. He makes some snuffling noises. John moves close in, reaching and grabbing the back of Scott's neck. “Ahh kid. Don't cry.”

“I'm sorry Mr. Stilinski. It just happened and Derek told him to leave and then he just stopped. He stopped acting like Stiles and said the meanest things. And now he won't talk to me and I've never gone this long without talking to Stiles and....” Scott loses it and buries his face in the Sheriff's shoulders and starts to cry. The Sheriff brings one arm around Scott and holds him while he cries. Derek notices that even though the older man is holding Scott, he is keeping his gun hand free. Hmm, he has a werewolf on his shoulder and he's not freaking out. It's a start.

They wait while Scott calms down. Melissa rubbing her hand up and down his back while the Sheriff holds the young man. The Sheriff pulls away “Scott, we'll deal with that later. Derek, why the hell were you coming out of my sons bedroom the other night?”

Derek can feel his face turn red at the question. He fumbles for an excuse and decides to just tell the truth. “Ahh Sir, I was just talking with Stiles. I was trying to get him to come back to the pack. I went there to explain to him that he was important to us.”

The Sheriff huffs out a sad sounding laugh. Sounding just like his son “And how did that work for you?”

Derek can feel the blood rushing in his ears from embarrassment. That is the only reason he didn't hear Lydia come down the stairs. “He set a trap that almost killed Derek, then laughed at him and threw him out the window. Hello, Sheriff. Nice to see you again.”

Lydia moved into the room as took a chair as if it was her house. Jackson following her like a puppy. The Sheriff angles himself to keep everyone in view. “Hello, Ms Martin. So how did my son throw a werewolf out of a window?”

Lydia smiles that evil smile that made Derek believe she was the Kanima. “Magic, Sheriff.” Sounding like she talking to a five year old. 

Derek had to fight back a laugh at the Sheriff's face. “What the fuck? My son is magic?”

Derek sat down while Lydia explained the entire situation from her point of view. She picked up from where Scott had left off. Telling a story of them all trying to keep the town safe while bonding as a group despite Derek's incompetence at interpersonal communication skills. Stiles comes off looking like a mix of best friend/counselor/research assistant/badass. She tells of Stiles gaining skills while using magic, nothing huge, but little acts of magic that helped the pack save the day like binding a monster in a circle of mountain ash. She than talks about Derek having meetings without Stiles, forcing the whole pack to do activities but not including Stiles. Lydia paints a picture of following a leader who has no real idea what the hell he's doing. “So basically Derek made every wrong decision you can think of, but because of some weird supernatural bullshit he still gets to be the leader cause he killed Peter and became the Alpha. Never mind that he would have probably got his ass kicked had Stiles not lit Peter on fire. Which fittingly enough Derek always seems to forget when he's yelling at Stiles. Which again, I always thought he did because of all the unresolved sexual tension between them. Don't worry Sheriff. From taking care of you and Scott, I'm sure Stiles maturity level is higher than Derek’s. He seems to be stuck at the college level, I think that's why he chose high school kids to turn. So that he could feel like the cool college guy with all the teens. Creepy but mostly harmless.”

Everyone is speechless after her little rant. The Sheriff opens and closes his mouth multiple times before uttering “Well damn.”

That about summed it up.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles walked in from the bathroom to see his cell lit up telling him that he has a voicemail. Checking it he heard his dad telling him that he would be home later than expected that he had to do something before coming home. Looking at his desk he smiled knowing he had finished his homework. Thinking about a reward for him and his dad he decided to go get them some pizza. There was a little Italian pizza place in on the other side of town. Looking to his phone he thought about calling and ordering but the older couple that owned and ran the place had a hard time understanding American accents and always seem to get the order a little wrong if you ordered on the phone. Aw, well. He could just go order it and play with his phone until the order was done. 

Turning to leave his room he grabbed two of his new knifes. No use having them if you didn't use them. Looping one into his boot and the other into the inside of his coat he headed out of the house. The evening was fast approaching by the time he got to the restaurant. Ordering two pies he blushed as the wife pinched his cheeks telling him he was a nice boy to feed his papa. He has to find some new places to eat. 

Heading back outside to hangout in his jeep while his order cooks he decides to people watch instead of playing with his phone. Which is how he watches across a little county park to see a guy heading into the wooded area being followed by a figure that was moving oddly. Oddly, like it was a predator moving towards it's prey. Looking at the figure he had to fight a shudder at the wrongness of it. How it looked, moved, felt. All of it was wrong. Fuck, he has just trying to get dinner and he ran into the monster of the week. Fuck his life. Quickly processing how much time he had and the options. He couldn't let someone else get hurt, it would make his dad look bad. Fuck his life even more. 

Grabbing his cell he shot off a text to Chris Argent, telling him the monster was there and to bring guns. Taking a baggie of mountain ash he moves quickly out of his jeep and towards the wooded area. Cursing himself as he goes. Looking around he thinks about how this is the perfect area to hunt someone. It's open yet there are lots of buildings to hide around, but also close to the woods so it would be easy to get someone alone. Hoping that Argent is on his way or this might go sideways real fast. 

Making it to the woods Stiles looks around and doesn't see anyone so he takes out one of his knives. It's one that kills vampires. Moving his baggy of mountain ash into his left hand he takes the knife is a strong grip. Sighing to himself he moves through the trees. Trying to be silent he gets about a hundred yards into the trees when he hears struggling and a helpless scream from a man. Coming to a clearing he can see a figure over a body on the ground. There are dark lines moving up the figures arms where they are connected to the body. Damn, it was feeding. Realizing that it might kill this time he walks quickly toward the pair. It must hear him cause it moves up and drops the guy. It's almost human looking. The angles of its face are a little off. 

It moves at Stiles and he throws up his arm letting loose a small cloud of mountain ash, focusing on the cloud wrapping around the figures head. Deciding to not bother with a circle. He pictures the ash as a veil over its face and it works. The figure screams and claws at its face trying to get the ash out of its eyes. Stiles maneuvers and slams the knife into its chest. It's harder than he thought it would be. Pushing even harder he forces the knife all the way in. The figure drops to the ground. Dark lines start to radiate out from the wound. 

Oh, that's new. Stiles starts to feel the aftereffects of the adrenaline. He holds himself together long enough to check the body, no pulse or movement, yay it's dead. Goes over to the guy laying on the ground. Feels for a pulse. It's strong and the guy seems to be coming around. Good, everyone is alive who should be alive. Going over to the edge of the clearing. He turns and throws up in a bush. Looking back and the now dead figure he turns and heaves again until his head is throbbing, his abs are sore and his stomach is empty of all its contents. Stiles is very happy that he ate a long time ago. Not a lot in his stomach to throw up. Even though he can feel the rush of his blood in his ears he hears a branch snap and turns his head to see Chris and Allison coming through the trees. He wipes his mouth and heads over to them. 

“Found the bad guy. It's dead. Guy over there seems to be ok. Who wants to help me deal with a body?” He says with forced friendliness. 

Allison breaks the stalemate. “Stiles, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. So who wants to take this guy home and who wants to help me bury a body?” Stiles looks between the two of them. Again, fuck his life that this felt normal. 

Chris glares at him. “Why on earth do you think we're going to be helping you? Get your pack to help you.”

Stiles feels that now familiar cold inside him. “Ah Chris, it's like you think I won't blackmail you. First of all, I'm not in any pack. Second, you came when I texted you so let's act like the grown up you are and not be a dick. Third, if you don't I'll release all the text messages between Kate and Derek when she was a substitute teacher and he was a sixteen year old student. And believe me, when she gets graphic about all the sex they had, people are going to be screaming pedophile. She can't be tried since she's dead, but it really won't look good for your family. Plus I found footage of your wife hitting Scott with her car and dragging him off.”

Allison looks like someone slapped her and Chris looks pale and furious at the same time. “Now I don't want to bring any of that to light. But let's be honest, I will. Your dad dragged me into your basement and beat me while he was torturing to teens. Teens who, I will add, didn't break your fucking code that you bullshit yourselves into believing makes you the good guys. You're not. You're serial killers. Now let's use some of those skills learned hunting and killing other people to help me get rid of this god damn body.” The last three words coming out as a half shouted order. 

The two hunters look down at the ground and begin moving about. Stiles sees this as agreement. “Ok, Allison help this guy up. Chris you and I can throw the vamp into your trunk. I'll text Deaton and tell him we're breaking into his place and using the furnace there to cremate the bitch. Than I'm going home. How's that sound for a plan?”

They get into motion with Allison going to move the guy on the ground to a sitting position. He seems to be gaining color back in his face. Good. Chris grabs a tarp out of his SUV and heads over to Stiles. They work efficiently to wrap the body and carry it to the car. It's parked right next to the wooded area and with it being dark no on notices them. Chris looks at Stiles “We're not, you know. We are the good guys. We have a code.”

Stiles doesn't even let him finish before he's contradicting the man. “Of course you're the bad guys. Before Kate killed the Hale pack, over half of them let me remind you, were under the age of 12. You're sister was a mass murderer. I wonder how many other packs she wiped out with your fathers help. They are the bad guys. You might have a code, but your code doesn't mean anything if the people around you use it to kill innocents. That makes you one of them. That's the price of being a leader Chris, those that follow you are your responsibility. Every hunter in the area who was under you and Victoria, every horrible thing they did, that is your fault. You are your brother hunters keepers. Ok, that didn't make as much sense, but every hunter who said they were following you, they were your responsibility. And you dropped the ball.”

Chris moves in close “Without us Peter would have torn this city apart. You know that.”

Stiles looks him in the eye. “He would have. But hunting Derek and Scott in the woods was a huge waste of your time. You know what would have been better? Us all hunting Peter, you know that thing that actually killed him. It was a lot scarier then it should have been but it worked. Peter was dead and so was Kate. I figured it was a win win.”

Chris and he finish shoving the body into the back of the SUV. “Peter was an out of control monster who deserved to die.”

Stiles laughs. “Preaching to the choir man. But so were Kate and Gerald. Just cause they couldn't turn into wolves, didn't make them any less monstrous. Quick question. You honor your code. Would you have killed your own sister for breaking it?” Chris gives him a look like he is swallowing his own tongue. “You might be one of the good guys, Chris. But if you aren't willing to stand up to the assholes around you who say they follow the code but use it to just be killers, it kinda makes you a pussy.”

They close the back of the SUV and turn to watch Allison helping the guy out of the wooden area. He looks fine. It didn't get a full feeding so he'll probably be ok. “So, I have to grab dinner. Meet you at Deaton's in ten?”

They separate and Stiles gets his dinner. He hopes he'll be able to keep it down. He checks his phone. It's only been a hour. He still has plenty of time before his dad said he'd be home, a couple hours probably. He pulls up to Deatons and waits only a couple minutes when he sees the Argents arrive. He climbs out and unlocks the door, Scott gave him a copy when they were still hanging out. They go into the back and find the furnace where Deaton handles the remains of animals. “Deaton showed me how to work it, just in case we needed it.”

Seriously how is this his life. He thought he was done with all this crap when he stopped hanging out with the pack. But he couldn't let that man get attacked and do nothing. Once you see all the crazy you kinda can't unsee it. Getting everything ready they move the body into it. He hits a switch and he steps back from the heat. “Thanks you guys. I can stay here till it's done. Thanks again.”

They give him weird looks before heading out of the clinic. Allison turning and looking back. “Stiles, my mom wouldn't have killed him. I think she just wanted to scare him.”

Stiles tries to not laugh. He takes a deep breath and thinks about his own mom. He really wants to give Allison a last good memory of her mom. But all he can think of is how he would have felt if he had found Scott dead that night. “Allison, you're mom researched plausible reasons that Scott could have been found dead without an investigations being done. She got a vaporizer with wolvesbane and hit him with a car. What part of that sounds like a warning? That's premeditated.” 

He turns back to the furnace instead of looking at Allison. He doesn't want to watch her face. He's taking away her last vestige of hope that her mother might have loved her enough to allow her daughter to be loved by a wolf. He hated losing Scott to Allison, but even he would admit that Scott loved her. Denying your child love is never a good thing. He knows that Mrs Argent had to be scared for her. But he wouldn't forgive her for hurting Scott. Even if Scott was a dick. He fiddles with the furnace and misses Allison making some noise. He hopes she's not crying or about to punch him. When he glances back she is holding her phone. 

“If you guys need to leave. I got this.” He really wants them to leave now. “Thanks for the assist.” 

Chris continues to give him a cold glare but nods in a slightly approving manner and heads out the door. Allison gives him a weak smile and follows her dad. He takes his phone out and texts his dad that he's getting dinner and will be a little late. Looking in the little window he sighs in relief. It seems to be going faster then a real human would. He knows it takes 2-2.5 hours for a human body to be cremated. This one looks like it'll take an hour. He'll be home with plenty of time. He even thinks about letting his dad have more then two pieces of pizza.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Dereks POV

Derek sits back and watches the Sheriff process everything he's just heard. It's a lot he knows. And Lydia didn't help. He is about to try to explain why he was pushing Stiles away when Scott's cell dings. Scott practically jumps at it. Mumbling “That's Allison’s ring.”

Half his pack rolls their eyes. Scott is puppy when Allison texts him. Derek hears Scott's heart start to speed up and his scent becomes stressed and bitter. “Ahh guys. Apparently Stiles killed the bad guy and is currently cremating the body.”

Derek really wishes his uncle had never bitten Scott. Why did the idiot have to say that out loud. The Sheriff looks like he is either about to be sick or have a violent episode where he kills everyone there. Derek growls out. “I had Peter watching him.”

He takes out his phone and puts in on speaker as he dials his uncles number. “Ahh, Dear Nephew. How did the reveal go? Did he shoot anyone?”

Derek fights from throwing his phone into a wall. “We're all here. What the hell happened? Stiles took out the vampire? You were supposed to be watching Stiles.”

Peter's voice comes over the speaker. “Well, I was watching him. He played with knives until he left to go get dinner. I must say, listening to someone play with a knife for two hours is oddly frightening and arousing. Remind me to hit on the boy when we get him back.”

Derek looks at the Sheriff's horrified face and growls at the idea of Peter touching Stiles. “You're on speaker, Peter.”

Peter laughs. “I knew that. Well I followed Stiles, and got there just in time to watch him expertly dispatch the monster of the week and call in the hunters to help him get rid of the body. It was beautiful, he followed the vamp and it's victim into the woods. Disoriented it with mountain ash and then stabbed it. The poor boy did throw up, but I'm still impressed. He got the Argents to come and help him all while insulting the hunters and threatening them with blackmail. Did you know he stole a print out of the texts Kate sent you before she killed our family? I really want to see those.”

Everyone freezes and looks at Derek like they are expecting him to cry or kill one of them. He just sighs, tired. “Peter, what is going on now?”

He can hear the eye roll his uncle makes. “He's currently playing a game on his phone at Deaton's. From the smell he's cremating the body. Good way to get rid of it. Very inventive of him. I must applaud your child rearing Sheriff. You have a very imaginative son.”

The Sheriff looks close to losing it so Derek stresses “But Stiles is ok?”

Peters voice takes on a tone of long suffering, “Yes Derek. The boy who you chased away from all his friends who he could be honest with is perfectly fine. I'm betting he'll be calling the Sheriff soon to discuss dinner plans. He's perfectly composed now. I really should have bitten him instead of Scott. But then he more then likely would have become the Alpha. The boy has a killer instinct when it comes to protecting his loved ones. Too bad we don't seem to be on that list anymore.” 

Hearing the condensation in his uncle's voice he hangs up. Everyone looks guilty at Peter's statement. Then Lydia, of course it's Lydia, stands up and walks over to her purse. “I'm ordering some food since we're going to be here for a while now. What does everyone want?”

The teens all throw out a couple suggestions and Lydia starts to look up places to order on her phone. He watches everyone give off a relaxed feeling now that the immediate monster has been dealt with and they only have getting Stiles back to worry about. The Sheriff is understandably looking shaken by all of this. “What the hell??!!”

The Sheriff stands up. “You're ordering food while my son is burning a body of someone he killed? What the hell?”

“Well, more like something, Sheriff. The vampire was a monster that was attacking people. From the research Stiles did, from the legends about it, it doesn't have a soul so it has to feed on the energy of living people. Stealing part of their souls so it can survive. According to Mrs McCall Stiles has been helping the victims with a tea he found that is supposed to restore their natural energies.” Lydia takes on a lecturing tone while she types on her phone. “Ah, we can have Greek.”

She wonders off into the next room and the wolves can hear her ordering most of the menu. Derek looks back at the Sheriff “Sheriff, I know this is a lot to take in. But I didn't leave Stiles alone in all this. If he looked like he was in actual trouble my uncle would have helped him. It seems like Stiles doesn't need much help.”

Stiles dad makes a proud half smile. “Still, he's currently burning a body of something he killed. How the hell is that all of you are ok with this?”

Derek takes a deep breath to try to explain that his was just the life his son was living now when Melissa beats him to it. “It's not normal, but it might be what they have to do now. Believe me John, this is not what I want for our boys, but I know I sleep better knowing that Stiles is helping Scott. Or was helping him.” Melissa reaches over and slaps the back of Scott's head. “Until my son neglected his best friend since they were 6.”

Scott makes a guilty face again but doesn't say anything. Lydia walks back into the room and announces “I put in all on your card, you're lucky you're rich.”

She walks up to the Sheriff. “So sheriff, question away. Derek might hate using words but I don't.”

John takes a deep breath and Derek can see dozens of thoughts race across the mans face. Mostly it's worry and fear. “Is my son safe?” Derek feels like he's been punched in the gut.

Lydia turns her head while everyone is silent. “No. But he's safer then the average citizen of this fucked up city. From what I've been able to beat out of Peter, threats of violence work wonders with the fucker, the Hales basically kept this territory safe but since Kate Argent burned most of them alive this place has been off limits. Respect for Talia Hale, who reportedly was the badass of all badasses. But of course that would only last for so long, then a random Alpha wanted a larger territory. Had Peter not gone on his little murder spree it still would have ended with a wolf pack taking control. So we're it Sheriff. Now that a Hale is back in power it's going to a be a 'mine in bigger' contest for a few years until it stabilizes. So that's the gist of the situation. We're fucked cause Derek's leadership skills leave something to be desired and Stiles seems to have a gift at keeping the whole thing from spiraling out of control. Oh, we also like him more.”

Derek can feel his face morphing into a glare at Lydia. It wasn't the situation at all. The Sheriff sits back and runs a hand over his face. Stiles does the same thing when he's stressed. “So what are my options for keeping him safe?”

Derek is over come with a wave of sadness at not having a caring parent to look after him. He opens his mouth to tell the Sheriff that they will keep Stiles save when Lydia beats him. “Well, none of them are good. One, you and Stiles run. You take a job somewhere else and pray that Stiles can hide that he knows about what goes bump in the night. It might even work, but as we see today he has a conscious when he sees a monster about to attack a stranger, he kills it. So you'll have to keep a watch out for that.”

Derek actually lets out a low growl at the suggestion that Stiles leave. Lydia rolls her eyes and turns back to the Sheriff. “Two, you stay, you convince Stiles to continue to detach from the supernatural and you eventually move on and forget about all of this. Three, you stay and join the hunters. You or Stiles train with the hunters. I wouldn't, they seem a bit insane to me. Four, you stay and Stiles beats the crap out of all of us emotionally for a few more months while the pack actively tries to woo him back. I hope for option four. I get someone as smart as me back in the pack. With that option comes you hiring Derek as a deputy so that there is someone who can help you when everything goes insane.”

Everyone starts talking over each other at Lydia's suggestion. The Sheriff's mouth is hanging open in a Stiles-esque way that has Derek wanting to smile. But instead comes out “What?”

Lydia smiles that calculating smile she gets when she's about to show how stupid everyone else is. “It's a good idea. Actually, it was Stiles' idea. It makes everyone forget how creepy Derek is and he'll be able to keep you safe.”

Derek actually thinks about that for a minute, it's a good idea. Damn, even when he's not there Stiles is still helping them. Lydia turns back to the Sheriff. “So Mr. Stilinski, you going to put your big boy pants on and make a choice to stay. Or are we planning your escape?”

Derek waits as the tension grows. Lydia has thrown down a gauntlet that the Sheriff has to pick up or be labeled a coward. The Alpha in him preens at having such a smart beta in his pack. He prays the Sheriff will stay. The older man looks more and more stressed as he considers everything. The war to keep Stiles safe against his duty to care for this county plus the fear of leaving the house his shared with his wife. Derek noticed that the Sheriff still wore his wedding ring. Being here was the closest he could be to staying with her. All the wolfs can hear the Sheriff's heart beating faster as he comes to a decision. Derek can smell how conflicted he feels. The older man looks around at all of them. Derek feels like he's being judged and found wanting until the Sheriff's eyes fall on Scott, a boy he helped raise and probably loves only a little less then he loves Stiles. 

The Sheriff stands quickly walking about the room. Turning he points at Derek. “You're staying away from my son until he says he wants to see you. You're showing up at the station to apply next Monday too. That is a good idea. But no more lies. And you include me and Stiles in everything. No more of this keeping information from people. That shit leads to deaths. So you're going to make it up to Stiles even if it means begging. That means you, Scott. The rest of you I don't really think he cares about as much, but you're all apologizing too. But if he doesn't want to join you he doesn't have to. He gets to make the final decision.” Everyone nods their heads not wanting to piss the man off while he's agreeing with them. Derek hides his smile at the Sheriff acting so like Stiles. “Now, what's the plan for today? I assume you're expecting him to come to this meeting?”

Everyone nods their heads again. The Sheriff actually throws his hands up in a 'fine' move. He takes out his cell and starts dialing. “Hey, what up pops?”

John smiles at the nickname. “Hey kiddo. I bumped into Melissa and we decided to have dinner at her place. We haven't done anything with them in forever.”

Stiles mumbles a curse that only the wolfs can hear. “Ok, I haven't seen Melissa in a while. It'll be nice to see her. So when is dinner? I already grabbed some pizzas. I can bring them.”

Scott makes a sad face at not being included in Stiles comment. And again Derek is impressed that Stiles can lie without actually lying. He actually thinks it will be nice to see Melissa, he just doesn't want to see Scott. “Well, I'm at her house now. So come on over when you can.”

Derek winces at the stream of low curses from Stiles, grateful that the Sheriff can't hear them. Stiles voice gets louder. “Sure thing. I'll be there in a little while. Just have to check something first.” 

They all take a deep breath as Stiles hangs up. Now they have to play the waiting game. Within a couple minutes Peter walks through that back of the house. “Don't worry. I parked around the corner with all of your cars, not very stealthy by the way. If Stiles comes the same way he'll see all your cars. Ahh, Melissa, looking as beautiful as ever.”

Scott, Isaac and Derek all growl at him. “Fine. Fine. Fine. Sheriff, good to meet you again. I think I met you while you were still a deputy, before the fire.”

The Sheriff looks ruffled for a minute, the fire still makes most people uncomfortable, than turns hard. You don't stay the Sheriff if you get ruffled easily. “You were stalking my son?”

Peter smiles at the older man. Derek starts moving to get between the two. He knows a bullet won't kill his uncle, unless it's a head shot. They're not immortal. “Ah, yes, the delightful Stiles. I wouldn't say I was stalking, just keeping an eye on him. He's always getting into such predicaments. Luckily he seems to have the brains and homicidal instincts to get him out of it. Did he ever tell you he threw a self-igniting Molotov cocktail at me? I was quite impressed.”

Before they can try to explain that to the Sheriff, all the wolves turn in unison to the sound of Stiles jeep turning down the road. The road where all their cars are parked. Fuck. A minute later the jeep pulls into the driveway. Everyone seems to be holding their breaths. He focuses on Stiles heartbeat. It's racing. “He saw the cars. I think he's going to be pissed when he opens the door. Brace yourselves.”

This is going to suck. He listens to Stiles climb out of his jeep, tripping a little and catching himself. Derek smiles at that. Stiles is always a klutz when he's relaxed. Maybe this will be ok. The smell of the pizza hits him before the smell of Stiles. He smells like ash and pain, a little bit like throw up and a lot like anxiety. The boy hefts up something, Derek assumes is the pizzas. 

Stiles comes up to the door and Melissa moves to answer it. Everyone tenses up as Stiles walks in holding a couple pizza boxes. “Hey Melissa. Long time no see, it's good to see you. Scott, long time no see.” It's not lost on anyone that Stiles doesn't say it's nice to see Scott. 

Derek watches Stiles take in the scene in front of him. He can smell the rage, it's the only emotion coming from the boy. Then the second smell of wolvesbane comes through. Stiles starts reaching behind his back with one hand while he puts the pizzas on a table. Derek can see a quick flash of metal before Stiles moves in of his dad. The stance is protective. This is going to be bad “Fuck.”


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles hung up his phone with a curse. Why the hell was his dad at Scott's house? The possibilities go speeding through his mind. The excuse his dad gave about bumping into Melissa is bull. He knows Peter has been following him. The Hales love fancy cars and Peter drives one of the only new shiny Audi's in Beacon Hills. It wasn't hard to spot him. He tries to think about what it would mean that Peter was watching him while his dad was at the McCall house. No no no no no no no. His mind puts the pieces together with a terrifying clarity. They told his dad. Fuck. The image of his dads body riddled with claw marks swims to the front of his mind. He can feel himself panicking. He can feel the dread wrapping around his lungs making it hard to breath. The alley is spinning around him while he hyperventilates. He goes to his knees and tries to focus on his heart beat in his chest, the sound rushing in his ears. Finally after a couple minutes he gains control of his breathing and stands back up. Fucking werewolves. Heading to his car he makes sure his knives are secure. He takes a second to appreciate the smell of the pizzas. He's actually starved. The drive to the McCall house is quick. He could do it in his sleep if he really wanted to. At least he used to be able to. 

Pulling up to the house he can see his dad in the main room through the bay window. Jackson's Porsche is visible around the next block. Do they think he's not that unobservant? He grabs the pizzas and moves up to the door. Melissa opens the door. He feels a burst of affection for the women who has helped his dad so much after his mom passed. “Hey Melissa, long time no see. It's nice to see you.” Glancing over he can see Scott. “Scott, long time no see.”

Placing the pizzas on a table he moves into a defensive position between his dad and the members of the pack he can see. Derek and Peter are standing in the corner, Peter has his normal pervy smirk on his face. Derek looks almost hopeful. Stiles an only feel a building sense of anger as he thinks about how much danger his father will be in now that he know about all that goes bump in the night. Reaching behind his back he wraps his hand around the hilt of a knife while simultaneously grabbing a bag of powdered wolvesbane from his pocket. 

He watches Derek's face fall. “Fuck.”

Stiles glares at Derek. “You told him? You knew I didn't want him involved in all this crap. What the hell Derek?” Derek looks away and Stiles know everything he needs to. The wolf is out of the bag. He doesn't actually pull the knife on anyone, he just keeps it at his side.

“Stiles is that a knife? Where did you get that?” His dad sounds shocked. Stiles feels a little guilty. 

“Yes it's a knife. And watch your blood pressure. You know that Doctor Smith said you have to work on that. Have you taken your pills today?” he keep as many of the wolves in his line of sight as he can. Turning slightly so he can see Scott better. “You know he has high blood pressure, Scott. How could you let Derek freak him out this way?”

Scott looks super guilty with makes Stiles feel a little better. Melissa rolls her eyes. “Stiles, his blood pressure is fine for a man his age. I look at his charts myself last time he got a check up.”

“I am in the room.” His dad puts a hand on his shoulder and Stiles has to fight the urge to relax into his dads side. “So, ready to start talking to me? And put the knife away, son. No one is going to hurt you.”

“Never gonna happen dad. But what did they tell you?” He really doesn't want to list every lie he's done to his dad. He turns enough to see his dads face, hoping he doesn't see what he's expecting. All the pain and anger he's earned from every lie he's told his dad. Most dads have to deal with lies about smoking and maybe drinking. Not all the shit Stiles has been doing since he convinced Scott to look for a dead body in the woods. Instead his dad looks stressed but not angry. 

“Stiles, they told me enough to know that I am damn proud of you.” His dad pulls him into a hug. It's awkward since Stiles doesn't put the knife away. “Stiles, put the knife away and give me a damn hug.”

Stiles really doesn't want to put his knife away just in case he'll need it. He needs to keep his dad safe. But he really wants to hug his dad back. Stiles doesn't think that Derek would have the balls to actually attack the Sheriff with everyone here but the Alpha is a fucking idiot who has a history of making really bad life choices. He errs on the side of getting to hug his dad. But will still be pragmatic. He puts the knife back in it's spot at the small of his back and drops a small baggie of Mountain Ash. Focusing on it, making it keep the pack out. Then he wraps his arms around his dad. Letting himself give in for a minute to the peace of being in the arms of his parent. Feeling small and young again. 

Of course Scott ruins the moment. “Dude!” 

He and his dad pull apart to find Scott at the line of ash looking like a kicked puppy. “Scott, that hug was not for you. Go hug your own parent.”

“Stiles, what is that?” He can hear his dads in 'Sheriff' voice. Wanting answers. 

“Ahh, that's Mountain Ash, Dad. Historically it's been used to keep out demons and other evil creatures.” He lets himself fall into his babble mode hoping he can keep his dad inside the circle. “It's actually not so much an Ash tree as a type of shrub since it has berries, they're bright red and the juice from them was used to keep witches from harming a house.”

Creepy Peter decides to give his two cents. “Stiles, you know we're not evil. Well not completely. And it can help kindle magic so it probably had the opposite effect on witches.”

“Thank you zombie wolf, but no one asked you.” He snaps. 

“Manners Stiles.” His dad says with a tired sigh. It's so common that Stiles has to take a beat to think about what his dad just said. For some reason he finds his dad scolding him to be the last straw. He can't handle one bit more and starts to laugh. And laugh. His dad is telling him to have manners while he knows about werewolves and all the shit that is going on so he's in danger now and he's worried about Stiles' manners. He can't shut his mind off. He can't stop laughing until he can't breath. 

“Jeez son, come on. Breath with me kiddo.” He can feel his dads hands on him but his voice sounds far away. 

“What's wrong with him?” Derek growls. 

“He's having a panic attack, idiot.” That's his red headed goddess in all her bitchy glory. “He's gotten them since junior high.”

“How would you know? You never talked to him until all this wolf stuff happened.” Scott's voice seems to becoming from down a tunnel. Damn, he knows that Scott is only a couple feet away, he takes a little comfort knowing Scott is close. 

Lydia's voice is louder now. As if she's moved closed. “Once he got his ADHD under control he was a straight A student. Of course I noticed him.” 

Stiles sinks into his dads arms. A tiny part of him is doing a fist pump at the thought of Lydia Martin noticing him in for years. His dads voice comes into focus. “That's right, Stiles. You're safe. You're ok.”

He sighs and pulls lightly away from his dad. Taking a deep breath he looks at his dads face. “You know that werewolves exist and you're worried about my manners?”

“Just because everything is spinning out of control doesn't mean you can be rude, son. I can't control the world, but I did raise you to be polite.” His dad shares a private smile with his son. It was a a thing that his mother did. Every time either he or his dad got to mouthy or rude his mom would say she raised them to be polite. Then the two boys would look at each other and say 'yes mom' and break out laughing at the silly joke. 

The memory of his mom hurts and feels good. “Yeah, but he died and then came back. He's technically a zombie. Plus he's objectively evil. Or was. Now he's just creepy in an 'uncle bad touch' way. Not that he has touched any of us since he came back from the dead. And he only did a couple terrifying touches before, when he offered to bite me.” Turning to look at Peter. “Dude, you did some weirdly intense eye contact when you did that.”

Peter shrugs and rolls his eyes. John moves to block Stiles from Peters view. “You were going to bite my son? When the hell was anyone going to tell me that?”

Peter holds his hands up in surrender. “Thank you Stiles. Now Sheriff. In my defense I was crazy and bit Scott, so clearly I was not in my right mind.” Stiles smirks at Scott's 'hey'. “Stiles would make an amazing wolf. He's bright and resourceful. He's incredibly adaptable and yet he's stubborn enough to know when to fight. Plus he's mercilessly ruthless when someone hurts his loved ones. Not bad qualities to have in a pack mate.”

Stiles feels creeped out and mildly proud of himself at Peters words. His dad looks ready to pull a gun on Peter which will only make this whole situation worse. “Peter, go home. You're not helping. Dad, calm down. You can't let your blood pressure get too high.”

Peter nods his head slightly to Stiles and backs out of front door. Stiles feels every one visibly relax after the elder wolf leaves. Turning to his dad. “So, what's the plan now?”

“Well son, we're going to eat a lot of food. I'm going to get seconds of pizza and you're not going to whine about it. We're going to have a dinner with your best friend since you were eight, yes he's been a dick to you lately but that type of friendship is hard to come by so you're going to work it out. Then we're both taking tomorrow off and going to go on a hike together and really talk about everything that's been going on in your life. Especially where you have unresolved sexual tension with a twenty something.” His dad's voice leaves no room for objecting. Stiles feels ill at the thought that his dad knows about Steven. Imagining his dad arresting Steven makes him want to start explaining himself. “A twenty something who is also a different species.”

“Ahh, dad. Derek and I don't have any sexual tension. I'm kinda impressed you think I can get someone of his level of hotness but he's a asshole.” Stiles sees Derek flinch and growl at his comment. 

His dad just hugs him. “We'll talk about it later. Now we're going to eat.”

“What about the rest of the pack? I have to talk to them too?” Stiles feels a bit of the anger he had when he walked in flair up. Pack of ass hats. 

“Hell no. From their own admission they've been assholes to you.” Stiles jaw drops at his dad's use of a curse word. His dad rarely curses in front of Stiles. “But you do have to talk to me, Melissa and Scott. No more lies Stiles. None. If you talk to the rest of them, that's up to you.”

What follows is one of the most uncomfortable dinners of Stiles' life. Melissa keeps trying to get him to talk and he politely responses. He wants to talk to her but Scott keeps adding on when he response to her. Trying to draw him into a conversation. He pointedly ignores the rest of the pack. They all try to talk to him but not once do any of them apologize to him. He talks to his dad though, about school and life. He talks about Heather and reconnecting with her. His dad and he share stories about Heather's mom and his mom when they were just little kids. Melissa joins in with her own stories. She met Claudia a few years later when Heather and Stiles were bigger. All in all it's strange but not bad. He still knows he's going to have a couple more freak outs about his dad knowing about all of this, but he likes knowing he'll no longer have to lie to dad. He had made so much progress with him since he stopped trying with the pack. 

They part after hugging Melissa goodbye. Scott grabs him before he and stop him and hugs him tightly. The others in the pack all touch him while Scott has his locked in his arms. Werewolf strength can suck it. “Ok, that's enough Scott. Let me go.”

Scott of course whines when he lets him go. When he get's home his dad reminds him to set his alarm for tomorrow. “We're going to go up to the place your mother liked. And I meant it Stiles, I'm damn proud of you.”

“Thanks dad.” He goes to sleep that night ignoring the fact that he sees two red orbs outside his window. Feeling secure that his dad is safe his dreams are all good.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from the Sheriffs pov. 
> 
> Sorry it's taken so long to update. Been crazy busy with life.

John had known that Stiles had been hiding something from him for a while. He just had no idea it was this big. His little boy was so damn brave to handle all of this without losing his damn mind. He couldn't get the sight of his son pulling a huge fucking knife on the room and stepping calming in front of him, trying to defend his dad. The terrifying part of that was how easily his son held the knife. He had seen seasoned deputies recruited from the military hold their knives the same way. Like they would die rather than have it taken from them. Claudia would be so disappointed in him. He had failed to take care of their boy. 

He watched Stiles sleep in his bed. His son was sprawled across his bed. John would find it funny if the day hadn't been so life changing. Looking around the room he started to see the differences. There was a shelf Stiles had put up above his window holding a couple glass objects and one ball that looked to be made of wood. At first they looked to be be ornamental but John could clearly see liquid in each one of the glass containers. He would have Stiles explain it in the morning. He would bet it was a trap for any of the..ah hell..werewolves. God this was his life. 

He went to bed and dreamed of his wife telling him he should have done better. Waking up he felt like he had gotten no sleep. Stumbling downstairs he made coffee on autopilot. Waiting for the coffee to finish he kept thinking about the world he lived in now. He'd have to get Stiles' version of everything. He had a feeling that Scott and Derek had edited the truth so he would be less worried. Stiles walked in a few minutes later. He was halfway done with his first cup of coffee. It was almost comical how they both were practically useless until they had coffee. He hands his son a cup and gets a mumbled thank you. He leans back and watches his boy move. When did Stiles put on that much muscle? He was used to seeing his son in layers but with only one shirt on he can see that his son is looking more like a man than a boy. He missed so much. 

He lets Stiles get two cups of coffee in him before he starts to talk. “So, what is on the new shelf above your window?”

Stiles sputters and then looks mildly ashamed. “Its wolvesbane oil. I wanted some privacy.”

He nods. “But doesn't wolvesbane hurt them?”

Stiles looks guilty now. “Yeah, but they can heal themselves most of the time. Besides, they should be learning to knock first.”

He just sighs. “Take it down Stiles. You're not going to hurt them. But we will make a rule they have to come to the front door first, especially that older man who you once accused of murder.”

Stiles blushes. “Ok.”

He loves how easy it is to get his way with his son in the morning. He's just like Claudia. Only time he ever won a fight between them was in the morning when her brain wasn't working full speed. He takes a second to miss his wife and pray that she's not disappointed in how he is raising Stiles. He needs to move some shifts around to spend more time with him. He's missed so much. A god damn blood feud between hunters and werewolves and his little boy was smack in the middle of all of it. 

Stiles downs half his coffee in one go. “What are we going to do today?”

“We're going for a hike. We used to go out all the time and we haven't gotten to in a while.” He takes a deep breath and faces his son head on. “Part of the problem is that you don't trust me. Or you would have told me about this long ago. We're going to work on that. You're going to start talking to me again.”

Stiles sputters out a denial but John cuts him off. “You've been fighting a private supernatural war and never told me. That is all about trust. You didn't trust me to believe you and you didn't trust me to take care of you or myself.”

He hates making his son feel like this but he needs to make Stiles listen. He knows his son. Stiles is brilliant and loyal but has a practical streak that verges on the amoral when he needs it to. He needs to force his son to let him in now while he's still reeling from yesterday or he'll find a way to block him out of his life again. He needs to get through now. 

Stiles looks wrecked. “Dad..”

John wraps his arms around his boy. “You have to let me know what's going on Stiles. You have to. You're all I have left, I can't lose you too.”

He waits until Stiles relaxes in his arms. “Plus it makes no damn sense that you let me go out in a world where there are werewolves and I didn't know. How was I supposed to keep everyone safe?”

Stiles freezes which is a mad thing. His son never stops moving. “What?”

“Uhh, as long as you got a center mass hit you would have been ok.” Stiles mumbles into his shoulder. 

Now his cop instinct is screaming. “And why is that, Stiles?”

“Ahh, well. I might have switched out all your bullets with ones with wolvesbane in them.” His son tries to pull back but John doesn't let him. “Ok, fine. I switched your bullets out. If you hit a werewolf with one it would slow or stop their healing. So you would have been fine.”

“I love you, son. But that is stupid. What about the speed and strength? For such a smart boy you didn't think that one through. That's why you're supposed to trust me.” He hugs Stiles again. “Now go get ready. I have a feeling we're going to be talking a lot on this hike.”

Stiles goes off to get ready while he packs a bag with food and water. His boy comes down the stairs a few minutes later with his own bag looking better. They load up and drive a few miles out of town to a place Claudia liked. He actually met her on a hike while they were both in college. When Stiles had been younger it had been a good way to burn off his extra energy. They get into the woods quicker then John remembers and Stiles is oddly quiet as they unload the car and start to walk. He reaches out instinctively to steady Stiles when they get from the paved path. Stiles laughs and tells him he's fine. 

They talk about school and his work. He keeps everything light for a while. When they get an hour in he knows Stiles can't deflect anymore. “Ok son. Why don't you tell me what has actually been happening?”

Stiles takes a deep breath. John keeps eye contact wanting to show Stiles he's serious. “Ok, well that night you found me in the woods looking for a dead body. Turns out Scott was there. So Peter bit him and then we started to learn about werewolves.”

John gets a less edited version of the past year from Stiles. He had been right. The pack had played down the danger and fear his son must have felt. He also realizes how much he missed. 

“So you really were trying to save Jackson when you locked him up? Why the hell didn't you tell me then? I lost my job over that.” He is going to have a long talk with Derek. “And why hasn't Derek made him drop it yet?”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Derek isn't great with planning. He tends to just rush in and attack and then demand answers later about what to do. It's really sad actually.”

“Ok, so we've caught up to just a month ago when you stopped hanging out with them and you've become harder. You have Stiles. It's not healthy.” He watches Stiles flail a bit in protest.

“But dad, Derek..”He cuts his son off. 

“I'm not talking about Derek, son. I'm talking about Scott.” Stiles' jaw drops. “I'm not saying you should forgive him. But you should let him try.”

“I don't want to try. I want to have a best friend who actually thinks about me.” Stiles says. 

“I want that too.” He moves closer and puts his hand on Stiles shoulder. They move down the trail together until he notices that Stiles is moving oddly, arms swinging at odd angles. For anyone who knew Stiles that would be normal. The kid never seemed to stop moving. But John had been trained for years to watch people. Stiles was leaving his hands moving over the same areas. Areas that were suspiciously bulging on his skinny son. “What the hell Stiles?! Are you armed? Why do you have so many knives on you?”

Stiles freezes which freaks John out more then anything, his son never stops moving. His boy turns and looks tired old eyes at him. Eyes that make John cringe. His son should not have eyes that old. “Dad, we live in a world with werewolves, monsters and all sorts of horrible creatures. The better question would be, will I ever go without a weapon on me again?!”

The serious words hit John like a fist. “Son, I don't think they're going to hurt you.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and John fights the urge to call him on it. “I'm not scared of those mutts. I'm more scared of all the crap that they don't catch. They aren't the brightest, other then Lydia, and Derek doesn't listen to anyone so he tends to make all the wrong decisions. Like all the wrong ones. Seriously, he bit Jackson of all people. In Derek's mind it was a good idea to turn the aggro asshole with anger issues. In what world was that a logically decision?”

He has to admit that his son has a point there. He had had the young Whittermore is his office many times from all of his pranks and drinking, with promises from the DA that he would be punished. Not that they had ever seemed to follow through from the look on their sons face. He leans against a tree and lets his son continue. He knows his boy, the stream of words about to out of his sons mouth is going to give in a vivid picture and he wants to be comfy. “Than you have his training sessions. Good god, it's like the only thing he can say is 'faster and harder', nothing on working as I don't know a pack. When you have multiple players you're supposed to train them to be able to fight as a team. Never-mind that Isaac hates Jackson and has never helped him in a training fight. But does Derek see that, nope. He just growls about how they are a family but doesn't do anything to make them actually like each other, well there is the pack movie night but if you've ever seen how everyone sits it's like there are built in divisions. Isaac, Scott and Allison on one couch and the other two couples doing there best to act like no one else is in the room. It's sad. Derek picked three of the most socially awkward jerks and expects them to get along. Idiot. You don't need a psych degree to know that without a lot of effort none of that was going to work. And worse part is, I've read all I can about his mom, she was a badass. She was the Alpha that other Alpha's wanted to be. How can you have an amazing leader for a parent and not pick anything up? If you don't have a clue on leadership you freaking learn. God, it's not that hard.”

John watches his son take a breath and tries to process everything he's just heard. Truthfully it does sounds like a horrible situation. “Wait son, how do know about his mom?”

Now he watches Stiles flail about trying to find a good lie. “Ahh, the internet?”

John sighs “Son..”

Stiles turns a little red. “I copied Peters hard drive one day while they were out training. It had Talia's diary scanned in. I assumed Peter did it when they were alive and he trying to eventually kill her and become alpha himself. It also had an insane amount of information on all things that go bump in the night. I figured someone who wasn't Peter should have access to the information.”

“Son, don't you think that Derek would want to read that diary?” He can't help but feel bad for the young man. 

The next words out of his sons mouth make him feel a little better about the boy he raised. “Of course he should. She talks about their family and alliances. Other packs she trusts and ones she doesn't. Some of it is very insightful. But why hasn't Peter shared this with him? Why would an uncle refrain from giving his nephew something this important? Because he's evil and not to be trusted. Why has Derek never ask how his uncle know so much about everything? That is the truly horrible part dad, that his man has any power and responsibility. To be a good leader you have to be able to see the field and know all the moves. He doesn't even try.”

John hates to hear the scorn in his sons voice. But he makes good points. He needs some time to get used to this world that his son is apparently now a member. He moves and pulls his son into a hug. “Your mom would be so proud of you. She was a chess player too, always thinking a dozen moves before she would do anything.”

That makes Stiles sputter a 'thanks' and cling harder to him. He missed this. Feeling close to his son. The past couple years he's watched his son become someone else. Someone new. A huge part of him is so damn happy that they are talking again he wants to thank Derek for talking to him. The rest of him wants to bundle Stiles up into the car and start driving anywhere that might be safe. But he has a way into Stiles life now and he's going to take it. “So son, how about we schedule you for more time on the gun range. I have a feeling it will help me sleep at night knowing you can shoot accurately. And tomorrow after school we're going to talk to Chris about getting you a little more firepower. And then we're going to talk to Deaton about that mountain ash.”

He gets a mumbled 'yes dad' and they start to hike again. For the first time in a long time he feels like he's a part of his sons life again. It's going to be hard. But it's all worth it if he can be close to Stiles again.


End file.
